


Papa Levi

by inuyashamunkey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But he's a softy, Child!Jean, Christmas, Deleted my tags oops, Eren's a little gay, Halloween, He's only a little ooc when it comes to the kiddies tho, He's struggling, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Levi OOC, Levi's a dad, Night Terrors, One-Shots, Prompts of their little family accepted, but thats okay, child!104th, child!Eren, on-going, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyashamunkey/pseuds/inuyashamunkey
Summary: Erwin asks Levi for the impossible; take in 10 brats, victims of the 104th project.The actual story has only 5 chapters to set the world but one-shots are on-going and I'm always accepting prompts!





	1. In Which Levi Get 10 New Brats To Torment Him

**Author's Note:**

> As i stated in the description, I only planned 5 of these chapters(Which have mostly been written) but I love this AU so much, so if you wanna see anything ANYTHING in this AU, pm or comment and I'll see what I can do.

Levi put his head in his hands, letting a harsh breath out of his nose.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you, Levi, really, I do. But, I wouldn't have asked if I had any other option." Erwin said apologetically, his eyebrows drawn together.

Levi inched the space between his eyebrows, " _10 children,_ Erwin."

Erwin winced, "I know, and I would help you with the funds and if you need more living space until we can find others to take them-"

"You know money isn't the issue, Erwin," Levi interrupted smoothly, his narrowed eyes meeting the blonde's, "I am a 20-year-old man with fuck-all knowledge of how to babysit _one_ child. what makes you think I can take care of _10_ for the foreseeable future?" 

"It's not like you'll be alone in this. And you can't deny that children love you. You've babysat for Hanji plenty of times, I know you know how to take care of children." Erwin reminded, too prideful to beg, but too desperate to forego pleading.

"Babies and toddlers, _maybe_ ," he stressed, " But I don't know how to do older children, Erwin. I'll fuck it up. I'll fuck them up."

Ah, so that was the real worry.

"Look," Erwin laced his fingers together, resting his elbows on the table, "Try it for a while-Hanji and I will be there whenever you need us to be- but if you end up not liking it, then Hanji and I'll will split them up to take them into our care."

"Why can't you do that now?" Levi groaned, his voice taking an irritated tone.

"Levi..." Erwin muttered, an exasperated expression plastered onto his face.

Levi held up his hand, cutting off the other man's train of thought, "I know, I know." he sighed, "It's just-"

Erwin raised his brows in question, "...Just what?"

Levi's expression became pinched, "Nothing...you know what?" he looked the other man in the eye, "Let me see their files. I'll do it. For a little while." he stressed, seeing glee fill the man's expression.

Erwin slid 10 folders over to the short man and Levi picked them up, reading through them.

_**Reiner Braun** _

_Age: 10_

_Birthdate: January 8th, 2007_

_Living Relatives: unknown_

_Time under care: 2 years_

_Date established: 8/24/2015_

_Home Count: 7_

_Disabilities/illnesses/disorders/allergies: None_

_Temperament: Can get aggressive. Extremely closed off. Doesn't make friends easily._

"No shit," Levi muttered, reaching for the next folder, "If I were stuck under the thumb of place for 2 years I'd be 'aggressive' too."

Erwin didn't respond, just watched with a knowing smile as Levi continued to the next file.

_**Annie Leonhart** _

_Age: 8_

_Birthdate: February 22nd, 2009_

_Living Relatives: Unknown_

_Time under care: 6 years_

_Home Count: 3_

_Date Established:1/13/11_

_Disabilities/illnesses/disorders/allergies: Asthma-inhaler prescribed_

_Temperament: closed off. cold. indifferent._

_**Bertholdt Hoover** _

_Age: 7_

_Birthdate: August 8th, 2010_

_Living Relatives: Unknown_

_Time under care: 1 year_

_Date Established: 7/13/16_

_Home Count: 0_

_Disabilities/illnesses/disorders/allergies: Exhibits signs of anxiety-nothing prescribed_

_Temperament: shy. Comes off as unfriendly. Nervous._

_**Sasha Braus** _

_Age: 7_

_Birthdate: July 26th, 2010_

_Living Relatives: Father-name and whereabouts unknown {Marked as Deceased 1/20/17]_

_Time under care: 1 year_

_Date Established: 7/13/17_

_Home Count: 1_

_Disabilities/illnesses/disorders/allergies: Meals must be given in portion, has trouble stopping eating when starting-nothing prescribed_

_Temperament: Nervous. Well-behaved._

_**Eren Jaeger** _

_Age: 5_

_Birthdate: March 30th, 2012_

_Living Relatives: Grisha Jaeger(Father), Carla Jaeger(Mother)_

_Time under care: 3 years_

_Date Established: 10/24/14_

_Home Count: 3_

_Disabilities/illnesses/disorders/allergies: Night Terrors-nothing prescribed_

_Temperament: Jumpy. Lacks discipline_

_**Jean Kirstein** _

_Age:5_

_Birthdate: April 7th, 2012_

_Living Relatives: Unknown_

_Time under care: 1 year_

_Date Established: 4/7/16_

_Home Count: 0_

_Disabilities/illnesses/disorders/allergies: None_

_Temperament: Irritable_

_**Marco Bodt** _

_Age: 4_

_Birthdate: June 16th, 2013_

_Living Relatives: Unknown_

_Time under care: 3 years_

_Date Established: 6/1/2010_

_Home Count: 0_

_Disabilities/illnesses/disorders/allergies: None_

_Temperament: Shy_

_**Mikasa Ackerman** _

_Age: 3_

_Birthdate: February 3rd_

_Living Relatives: Unknown_

_Time under care: Approximately 6 months_

_Date Established:2/20/17_

_Home Count: 0_

_Disabilities/illnesses/disorders/allergies: None_

_Temperament: Unusually cold for a child._

_**Connie Springer** _

_Age: 2_

_Birthdate: January 5th, 2015_

_Living Relatives: Subject 1396 {Marked as Deceased 6/18/16}_

_Time under care: 2 years_

_Date Established:1/5/15_

_Home Count: 1_

_Disabilities/illnesses/disorders/allergies: None_

_Temperament: X_

_**Krista Lenz** _

_Age:1_

_Birthdate:8/24/17_

_Living Relatives: Unknown_

_Time under care: approximately 2 months_

_Date Established:6/03/17_

_Home Count: 0_

_Disabilities/illnesses/disorders/allergies: None_

_Temperament: X_

Levi nearly crumpled the files in his hands as his features contorted into anger, "What the fuck is wrong with these people? They don't have shitty temperaments. They have shitty _lives,_ "

Erwin nodded solemnly, "Yes. They were all collateral for the 104th project. Much like Armin, Thomas, and Ymir."

" _Collateral,_ " Levi spat, "That's a bullshit excuse for fucking up these kids' lives."

"That is why I wanted them taken from the care of the facility before we no longer had room for them. Do you have any questions about your new charges?"

Levi's eyes flitted across the manilla folders, "One," he admitted, the only sign of his earlier irritation the thumping of his thumb against his arm, "This Eren Jaeger kid, why is he with the facility if both of his parents are alive?"

Erwin's expression turned grim as he turned his gaze to the floor, "Grish Jaeger, further more known as Dr. Jaeger, sent his son to the facility as payment for a debt. Usually, it wouldn't have been allowed, but with Dr. Jaegers specialized practice, they allowed it."

"Shit excuse for a father," Levi muttered thoughtfully.

Levi turned his gaze up to meet Erwin's, determined, "Alright, eyebrows. When do I get the brats?"

Erwin smirked, "They'll be en route tomorrow morning."

Levi stood up gracefully, "Let's do this shit."

~

Levi was much more anxious than he expected to be as he waited for his new charges with Hanji at his side.

Hanji had offered up her 7-seater van for him to drive the older ones while she drove his 5-seater with the young ones.

"You'll do great, shorty," Hanji reassured with a smile.

Levi elbowed her in the side, "Shut up."

Hanji rubbed her side, pouting, "Here I am trying to pass on my motherly knowledge and you're being a meanie!"

"And what would Ymir think, seeing her mother so pathetic?" he drawled, rolling his eyes.

Hanji just laughed good-naturedly.

"Okay," she collected herself, "So, do you want to go over the plan again?"

Levi cut her a glare, "Are you saying I need to be reminded?"

"No, no," Hanji waved the thought away, "I just want you to be prepared. You will have 10 children living with you for a while. It's bound to be overwhelming. Heck, I was running around like a chicken with my head cut off the first night Ymir was with me!"

Levi felt an uncomfortable knot coil in his stomach as he was reminded of the feat he was meant to overcome.

"...Let's go over it one more time..." he gave in begrudgingly.

Hanji slapped him on the back with a grin, "That's the spirit!"

"OKay," she brought her hand up to tick off items, "So, Erwin gave me some insight on who shouldn't be in the same car with who and he specifically requested Eren and Jean be in separate cars, who do you want to take?"

Shouldn't they have done this before?

"Eren," Levi mutter after a moment.

Hanji nodded, "Alright, then I was thinking that starting at Mikasa the younger kids could be with me, but Erwin expressed concern with separating Eren and Mikasa and it would be best if you took her. So, in your car there should be Reiner, Annie, Sasha, Bertholdt, Eren, Marco, and Mikasa, right?"

Levi thought for a moment, mentally checking of kids, "And then Jean, Connie, and Krista will ride with you."

"Right!" Hanji exclaimed, excitement fluttering across her face, "Gosh, I remember all those times Erwin and I would talk about Armin, Thomas, and Ymir and you would always say you'd never have kids. Who woulda thought that you'd have 10?"

"Not like I'm doing it for the 'warm fuzzies of parenthood'."He drawled, crossing his arms.

Hanji easily laughed his remark off, "Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say. Wait until you want to keep all of them."

Levi scoffed.

Yeah, as if he'd want 10 little humans running amuck all the time. Never. This was _temporary._

~

"There they are!" Hanji exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the bus approaching.

Levi squinted at the bus. It was a Miltary Police bus, so it must've been them.

Then, it hit him. Before that very moment, it had been all talk. However, as he stared at the bus that approached, it came crashing in like an airplane. He was going to be the father/guardian of 10 children. 10.

A ball of anxiety gathered in his stomach, but he didn't let it show on his face.

the bus pulled up, the windows blacked out. 

The bus doors opened, and a man in uniform came, out, coming into a salute once he saw Levi, "Captain! I wasn't informed you would be the receiver of this bunch!"

"At ease," Levi mumbled, grabbing the papers from the soldier's hands.

He quickly signed his signature over a few lines, not bothering to read. Erwin wouldn't have roped him into a false contract anyhow.

"I'll have the subjects exit the vehicle now, sir." the soldier said, his back straight.

" _Kids,_ " he hissed.

"Right, uh-kids," The soldier stammered, speed-walking to the bus.

Hanji elbowed him slyly, "Already have some compassion built up, Captain?"

Levi frowned, "I'm an asshole, not inhumane."

Hanji just hummed, her eyes lighting up as the soldier came back out the children trailing after him.

Levi made the connections of the children with their pictures quickly.

The first was a rather angry-looking 10-year-old Reiner Braun who immediately met Levi's eyes, a stiff warning passing between them. Reiner was holding a child who Levi assumed to be Krista in one arm, Connie in the other.

Annie Leonhart followed quickly after, Bertholdt Hoover latched onto her hand and the back of Reiner's shirt.

Eren, Jean, and Sasha all came out in succession before quickly grouping with the older kids, sticking close to one-another.

Marco and Mikasa tripped off of the bus, Eren and Reiner both stopped for a moment to aloo them to catch up, Marco latching onto Jean's hand and Mikasa onto Eren's.

The kids all ended up in front of Levi and Hanji, their escort watching them all like a hawk. The kids looked at Hanji and Levi with a mix of guarded distrust and fear.

The soldier turned to salute Levi, "Will that be all, sir?"

Levi looked at him with disdain, obviously sizing him up, "Yes."

The soldier gave a sharp nod, before climbing back onto the bus and leaving.

"Hi, guys!" Hanji greeted cheerfully, "I'm Hanji!"

"Are you the one we're going with?" Reiner asked suspiciously, holding Krista close to himself.

Hanji shook her head, gesturing to Levi, "Nope! Levi here gets to take you guys with him!"

"We're not being separated, are we?" Annie asked in monotone, her arms crossed defensively.

"No, "Levi spoke up, taking a stand in front of Hanji, "However, We cannot fit all of you into one car. Therefore, Jean, Connie, and Krista will be riding with Hanji. Does anyone have a problem with that?" his eyes swept over uncertain faces as they shifted from foot to foot, "Good."

"Then, let's load up. If your name isn't Jean Kirstein, Connie Springer, or Krista Lenz, follow me. Let's get this shit started."


	2. Levi Isn't That Scary After All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you see anywhere that spaces are needed but aren't there or you see [em][/em] please forgive me, I was up for a full day when i first edited this and did the HTML. Honestly not feeling this chapter, but i wanna get through the actual 5 chapters before I can write the fun stuff.
> 
> Hope everyone in Florida and Houston are doing alright.

Levi was grateful for the relative silence on the way to his home, and they got there swiftly, Hanji's car pulling up behind his.

His house wasn't anything special, but it was far too big for one man and he had more than enough room for the brood he'd brought home with him. Even if he only had 7 bedrooms, he had extra space and beds could be placed but he had a feeling that the kids would want to share some rooms.

Hanji stood in front of him, Krista in her arms with Jean trailing behind her, walking at Connie's unstable pace.

She handed him Krista, who he took with care, knowing of the watchful eyes at his back watching his every move, "I would help you get settled in, but I have to pick up my darling in about 20 minutes, so, call if you need _anything,_ okay?"

He nodded, watching as she waved to all of the kids, saying goodbye to them one by one by name-could _he_ do that?- before driving off.

Levi turned watching s most of their eyes followed the girl in his arms. He sighed, "If you're that f- _uncomfortable_ with me holding her, why don't you just take her?" It would take a real effort not to cuss in front of them.

Annie stood in front of him, wordlessly holding her arms out for the girl.

Levi carefully handed her off before facing the rest of the kids, "After I unlock the door, you all will take your shoes off as you enter, if you track mud into the house I'll have you lick it up. Then, all of you sit on the sofa, we have some ground rules to set."

The children nodded, looking none-too-happy about it, but when all was said and done, they followed orders well, and Levi was pleased to see their shoes neat and orderly in a row as he set his to the left of the line.

Levi took a seat in the unoccupied arm chair, watching as all of the kids held hands with at least one of the others and shifted around.

"So," he started, "I don't have enough rooms for you all individually." he watched their faces fill with relief, "I would need two of you to share, _however_ , if all or some of you would prefer to sleep in one room, that can be done as long as you don't make a mess."

They all seemed to sag in relief, letting out the air they were holding in their lungs in one collective heave, then some of their heads popped up, seeing if they would be reprimanded.

"With the exception," Levi added in smoothly, ignoring their looks, "of Krista and Connie, they must sleep in the nursery," He watched all of their eyes filled with worry as they looked upon the two youngest, "But, if one or two of you want to sleep on the floor in the nursery, I won't stop you." Relief once more.

"Furthermore," he continued, "You guys will have chores. This house doesn't keep itself clean, but I won't have it dirtied. You make a mess; _you clean it up._ "

There were slight nods around the room.

"Okay," He sighed, "I won't be giving you a house tour, you're free to wander as long as you don't kill yourselves or each other, I won't clean _that_ up. If you want to go out, inform me. There is a well in the back yard that's covered up by wood, _do not_ play around it; it's dangerous," He met the eyes of the older ones to make sure they understood before continuing sternly, "Now, there is a room, it's the only bedroom on the first floor with the large oak doors, and it is mine. Only enter upon emergencies."

A short silence passed through the room as Levi continued looking around, admittedly lost at what to do next. Did he tell them to fuck off? He really didn't think that was standard procedure.

"...Is that all?" Reiner spoke up, looking uncertain and suspicious.

Levi gave a nod, "Yes, you're free to arrange whatever living arrangement you choose. You can sleep wherever. I don't give a shit if you sleep on the kitchen counter as long as it's cleaned up by breakfast. Understood?" Luckily, his curse went somewhat unnoticed. He would need time to work on that for sure.

Reiner nodded, slowly inquiring, "Where's the nursery?"

Levi jerked his head towards the staircase, "Come, I'll show you."

~

Everything had gone rather well, the kids were quiet and holed up in one room, comforting each other for the better part of the evening. Levi was grateful for the quiet despite the unnerving reminder of the reason why 10 young kids could possibly be so quiet for so long that stuck as the back of his mind.

It was when dinner came around that things became difficult, and Levi couldn't say he hadn't expected it. Maybe not as dinner per say, but the first day was bound to have a down hour.

Eight of the 10 children were seated at the table, Krista and Connie having gone to bed early upstairs.

"Do you have any allergies?" Levi asked the group as he fiddled with the items in his spacious cupboards.

Sasha's eyes shifted nervously as she spoke, "...Didn't you... read our files?" she said the words files as if it were taboo. Hell, it probably was. Files being brought up never meant anything good.

Levi looked briefly over his shoulder, responding, "I did. But those files were bullshit." They looked briefly startled by the curse, "And I want to hear it from you. Also, anything you don't like would be marvelous." he muttered as an afterthought.

Eren's green gaze looked up at Levi with a thoughtful look in his eyes, "Heichou!" he screeched suddenly, popping his thumb out of his mouth in realization with wide eyes, looking quite startled by his own out burst.

Levi started, flinching as Reiner hushed the child, "Eren, don't yell." Didn't the files say Eren was...shy?

"I didn't mean to!" Eren cried, tears welling up in his eyes, fear that made Levi's stomach turn withering inside of the bright orbs, "He looks like Heichou!"

"His name is Levi, Eren, _Levi,_ don't call him that!" Reiner stressed, looking quite panicky himself.

Eren burst into tears and Reiner looked quickly from him to Levi.

Levi made his way over to the distraught brunette.

"He didn't mean anything by it, I'm sorry!" Reiner yelled, looking more and more horrified with every step Levi took in the brunette's direction.

Levi kneeled in front of the tearful Eren, gripping his handkerchief and patting his eyes before putting it under his stuffed nose, "Blow," he said softly with a gruff undertone. He was going to throw _that_ away later.

Eren did so, looking down at Levi.

"Now," Levi continued, lifting his hand and softly patting Eren's head, Hanji did it to Ymir so it couldn't have been wrong, right? God, he hoped so. He was paying no heed to the group's flinches as he did so, though he was mildly wary of it, "You can call me whatever, I don't really give a f-c-care. If you want to call me Heichou, you can, don't freak."

"Really?" Eren mumbled, his watery green eyes fluttered up and down between Levi and the ground.

"Yes." he replied calmly, "Now dry those tears, it's nothing worth crying over." the pads of his thumbs wiped under his eyes briefly. Realizing too late he probably rubbed too hard. Dammit.

Levi stood, washing off his hands once more as he asked again, clearing his throat to hide his discomfort, "So, allergies?"

Silence met him.

He turned around with a quirked brow to see the kids looking at him with a mix of wonderment and confusion.

A second passed without a word spoken.

"...What?" he asked finally.

"Is it really okay to call you that?" it was the first time Jean had said anything. His arms were crossed and his eyebrows were pinched together as he stared at Levi, defiant worry gleaming in them.

Levi nodded, faltering briefly, had he said something wrong? "You can call me whatever you want."

"Can..." Levi blinked over at Sasha who was playing with her yellow dress nervously, looking down at her feet, "Can we have potatoes?"

Levi looked in his pantry, pleased to find that he did indeed have potatoes in stock.

He turned to the kids, "How would you all like your potatoes? Baked, steamed, or cooked in a pan?"

They all looked at each other. It was obvious to Levi they were waiting for one person to speak up for the group; to compromise.

"I can make all three," he informed them, "Just tell me what each of you wants individually."

Levi expected Reiner to go first, but imagine his surprise when the shy Mikasa, still latched onto Eren, spoke up first, "Can you make eggs with pan po-tay-tohs?"

Levi nodded, not willing to admit that the way she said potatoes was cute as fuck, "I can,"

"Can I have that, too, Heichou!?" Eren piped in, raising his hand exuberantly, his flash of shy behavior gone in a second.

Levi nodded and then the requests flooded in.

They all ended up wanting the same thing with the exceptions of Annie and Sasha, who both wanted baked potatoes.

Levi sat down with his own salad after all of the kids were seated, nothing more than lettuce, cabbage, carrots, and some egg with salt and pepper ground on top.

Before he even got a bite in, Krista's cries came through the baby monitor Hanji had insisted he clip to his belt. Reiner swiftly stood, ready to take care of it when Levi held up a hand muttering, "Sit."

Reiner did so, and his eyes followed Levi's form as he strode away and up the stairs.

Levi opened the door to the nursery, taking note of Connie's still slumbering form as he walked over to Krista, her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears.

He shushed her, cradling her close to his chest.

He rocked her for a moment-awkwardly with high levels of discomfort- until her cries quieted and her eyes drooped.

"Don't wake up..." he whispered, settling her back down into the plush crib.

He turned, meeting eyes with a sleepy Connie and he slowly brought a finger to his lips, making a shushing motion.

Connie fell right back to sleep with a little smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts on gay marriage?
> 
> See you next week


	3. Levi Confronts The Elephant In The Room With The Eldest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to upload today, sorry XD

The 11 of them settled into a comfortable routine, Levi careful with every word or touch he gave each child.

He also ignored the way they walked on eggshells around him with practiced care; he figured it would go away eventually. Figured was the keyword.

It was only when Eren dropped a glass of cranberry juice and the glass shattered all over the floor that he realized it was an issue that shouldn't have been ignored.

Levi hurried down the stairs after he heard the crash from below, startled even further by the silence that followed. When something that would cause a noise like that happens, 10 children should not be silent.

He rushed into the kitchen, his widened gray eyes taking in the sight before him.

Reiner, Eren, and Mikasa stood around a broken glass with purple liquid spilled out of it. They all had mixed expressions. Reiner looked horrified, Eren's looked scared as his eyes filled with tears, and Mikasa hid behind Eren, staring down at the mess worriedly.

"What happened?" Levi asked, his calm voice cutting through the tense silence. He pushed his OCD down, having enough sense not to yell at skittish children over an accident.

Reiner lifted his gaze, his fists clenching, "I dropped the glass, I'm sorry."

Levi quirked a brow, crossing his arms. Somehow, he didn't believe that.

Eren looked shocked and guilty at the confession, fidgeting with his hands.

"Are you sure it was you, Reiner?" Levi asked smoothly.

Reiner's eyes pleaded for him to let it be as he responded, "Y-yes."

Levi sighed lightly, kneeling to come face-to-face with Reiner, putting his hands lightly on the boy's shaking shoulders, "It was an accident, Reiner. I know you didn't drop the glass. No one is in trouble for dropping it, so who dropped it?"

Reiner looked at him hopefully, yet still insisted,"I did it."

Eren tapped Levi's shoulder, biting his lip and looking down at his-thankfully-shoe-clad feet, "I'm sorry, Heichou...I dropped the glass. But it was an accident!" he said hurriedly.

Levi nodded, patting Eren's hair softly, "Thank you, Eren." he turned to Reiner, who still looked scared, "Why don't you take them into the living room while I clean this up?"

Reiner furrowed his brows, "But-but you said we had to clean any mess we make."

"I did," Levi affirmed, "And I want you guys to be more careful, but I don't want you cutting yourselves trying to pick up the shards or slipping on the liquid." _And I don't want my floor stained if it's not cleaned correctly._

Reiner nodded, keeping his head down as he took Eren and Mikasa's hands and carefully led them out of the kitchen, murmuring hushed words of reassurance.

It was then that Levi decided that he needed to confront the elephant in the room.

God, it was so much easier when He was just babysitting Ymir and Armin. Where did those happy days go?

~

"Reiner! Can you come in here please?" Levi called upstairs where the hoard of children were most-certainly held up.

It'd been 3 days since the spill before Levi finally came to terms with the fact that the problem wasn't going to solve itself.

Reiner thumped down the stairs cautiously, Krista cradled carefully in his arms.

Levi carefully took Krista from Reiner as the blonde sat down, nervously looking for him to Krista.

Levi offered the cheerful baby his finger as he looked up at the blonde.

Levi heaved a sigh, "Look, I called you down because there is a problem, " he then quickly added, "Not that any of you have done anything wrong."

Reiner nodded stiffly, his gaze locked on a leg of the table separating them.

"You..." Levi wracked his brain for the correct words, "You walk on eggshells," 

Reiner said nothing, listening quietly with suspicion gleaming in his eyes.

Levi cursed under his breath, pinching the space between his eyebrows, he was shit at this talking about feelings thing, "When Eren dropped the glass, what..." he took a breath, meeting Reiner's eyes evenly, "What did you think I was going to do?"

Reiner stiffened, turning his eyes instead to Krista who was tugging on Levi's shirt collar.

The kid wasn't going to talk.

"Kid, I understand," Levi said, "I understand what it's like to be under the care of the facility."

Reiner's eyes widened, surprise written all over his face, "What?"

Levi took a deep breath, "It's not something I _enjoy_ talking about, as I'm sure you understand," Reiner nodded, a hint of sympathy lighting in his eyes.

"However," he said, "If it will make you more comfortable in my home," he took a breath, " then...I don't have a problem sharing. If you'd like to hear it."

Reiner bit his lip, nodding.

So, Levi started. Bearing his soul to a child. But he couldn't think of another who deserved to hear his story more.

"My mother was a street walker, trying to make a living for herself when she became pregnant with me. She ended up not being able to afford me, of course. So, she relinquished care to my uncle, Kenny Ackerman." he looked up to see if Reiner was still listening before continuing, "My uncle wasn't one for children. So, naturally, he sold me to the highest bidder. Or, he sold me to the Survey Corps Children Affiliation and Facilities."

"He sold you?" Reiner breathed incredulously.

Levi nodded, shifting to give his finger to Krista because she was starting to get fussy, "He did. And, to be honest, I was better off for it."

"Why?" Reiner asked, his brow furrowing.

"Look," he said, "My time in the Facility was shitty. The families I was passed onto were even shittier. But, now I work for The Survey Corps, trying to stop the Child Affiliation and Facilities. My time was shitty. Your time was shitty. But, kid, I ain't gonna hit you for spilling something or throw you into a dark closet for crying."

Reiner's eyes narrowed, his expression pensive, "How do I know you're not just making it up?"

Levi shrugged, "You don't. But I'm what you got."

"...And you aren't going to separate us?" Reiner asked, fumbling with his hands.

Levi leaned forward to look him in the eye, "I promise I'll do my damnedest to keep you guys together."

Reiner nodded, thoughtfully before glaring at the man, "If you hurt any of us..." he left the threat open.

Levi gave an affirmative nod, "If I ever hurt any one of you, you can go to Erwin or Hanji and they'll take you away from here."

Reiner was silent for a moment before he held out his arms for Krista, "I want to go back up, now."

Levi quietly gave him the girl, watching as he thumped up the stairs.

Once the boy was out of sight, he slumped against the back of the couch, his arm over his eyes. That went better than he expected, at least.


	4. Levi Finds He Rather Likes The Young Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's cold, I love it. But i've kind of been hibernating and I edited this chapter forever ago, but I slept through Thursday...Sorry?

Levi was begrudging to admit that he didn't mind having the little scamps staying with him, all things considered. Sure, he could have his space and silence back, but then he wouldn't get to clean as much as he did with the rugrats in his home.

It'd been nearly a full month since they came under his care and it, admittedly, hadn't been easy. He'd called Hanji in plenty of times for help and he got about half the sleep he used to, but the house was lively and he was growing to like it more and more.

"Eren! Get away from the well!" Levi called out from his spot on the porch swing, watching as Eren, Jean, and Mikasa strayed a little too close to the well.

"Sorry, Heichou!" The green-eyed monster responding, leading their game dubbed as 'The Titan Game' closer to the middle of the spacious yard.

Levi gave a short nod, turning his attention back to Annie's math homework.

"Carry, the 1, add it to the 6, that's right, and then subtract the 5." he mumbled, watching as the quiet blond wrote out her answer.

Her blue eyes blinked up at him, asking if she was right.

He nodded, patting her head, "Good job, kid."

Annie gave a small smile, moving from the swing to the table where Reiner, Bertholdt, and Sasha were sitting doing their own homework.

"Don't hurt him, Eren!" Levi called when he saw Eren bring Marco out to play with them.

Connie and Krista were both sat with Levi, Krista in a swinging chair next to the swing, giggling at random things while Connie was resting against Levi's side, head teetering as he tried not to fall asleep.

"Naptime Connie?" he muttered, only a little wary of the drool coming out of the corner of the child's mouth dangerously close to his arm.

The 2-year-old shook his head stubbornly, looking determined to stay awake.

Levi sighed, wrapping an arm around the boy and letting him lie on his lap.

Levi faintly heard the front door of his house open and slam closed with a voice that was surely Hanji's calling out, "Levi? Darlings?"

Ever since Hanji had brought Ymir over the first time; the kids had been taken. Luckily for Levi, Ymir and Hanji were a package deal, and Levi didn't have to watch each of the children with the 10 eyes he didn't have.

"Is that Hanji?" Eren asked, excitement spreading across his face.

"Why don't you go see?" Levi said, tilting his head towards the back door.

A few moments later, Eren and Ymir came bounding out the door, hand in hand as they ran off to play, Hanji slowly trailing after them.

Her eyes trailed over to Levi and Connie and a grin split her face, "Now I see why you sent little Eren to grab us!"

Levi rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

Hanji stooped over Krista, poking at her chubby cheeks and making the baby laugh.

Once she was finished, she sat next to Connie and Levi, careful not to jostle the swing too much and disturb the sleeping toddler.

"So~" Hanji sang, her grin turning sly as she glanced at the short man, "Month's almost up, know what you're going to be doing yet?" 

Levi took a deep breath before responding, "...I could get used to this."

Hanji couldn't have grinned wider.

~

Hanji was inside with Connie and Krista when a sharp cry jolted Levi up from his seat and into the yard.

Levi kneeled down, holding Ymir's leg as Reiner tried to get her to stop crying.

"It's just a scrape, Ymir," Levi muttered, lightly dusting away the dirt from the wound which was dribbling light beads of blood down her tanned leg.

Levi put his arms under her, heaving her up, "C'mon,"

He came into the kitchen and her cries had quieted down to whimpers.

He put her up on the counter, look at Reiner who was standing around, holding Eren's hand, "Go get Hanji for me."

Reiner nodded, leaving Eren with Levi and Ymir as he went to go find the wayward brunet.

Eren hopped up onto a stool, holding the older girl's hand with a sweetly concerned expression.

Levi brought out the first-aid kit as Hanji came into the kitchen and immediately started fluttering about, worrying over her daughter.

Levi gently pulled Eren away, letting Hanji tend to Ymir.

"Heichou?" Eren mumbled, looking up at Levi with watery eyes.

"Hm?" Levi hummed, quirking a brow.

"Is Ymmy gonna be okay?" he asked, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"She is." Levi affirmed, "Why don't we go back outside?"

Eren nodded, latching onto Levi's hand and letting him lead him back outside, where Annie and Reiner were amusing the younger kids.

Levi Patted Eren's back gently as Annie and Reiner turned away to continue their homework, "Go play."

Bertholdt wandered over, fidgeting with something in his pocket nervously with his eyes pointed to his feet as he approached, "Is Ymir okay?"

Levi nodded, softly ruffling the boy's chestnut hair, "She'll be fine."

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.


	5. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 til midnight, but still not late, eh? I also understand that this is very short, but I didn't want to add anything to it...so yeah. Now I'm going to have fun writing fluffy one-shots ^_^

"So," Erwin said, lacing his fingers together, "It's been nearly a month and a half, do you want me to place them elsewhere?"

Levi sipped his tea as he responded, "Don't play that game with me, Smith. Glasses already talked to you, didn't she?"

Erwin gave him a secretive smile, "Of course not."

He leaned forward, "What she _has_ told me, however, is that you make a great daddy."

Levi diverted his eyes, a blushing staining his cheeks, "Whatever."

Erwin laughed good-naturedly, "No need to be so modest, I wouldn't have asked you to do this if I didn't think you'd be good at it."

Levi scoffed, scrunching up his nose. Erwin always had to have something to say, didn't he?

"Look," Levi mumbled, "I don't know how I've managed this shit so far, but the brats have grown on me."

Erwin grinned, "And?"

"And I would feel like shit if I sent them away, possibly from each other, to be with shitty people who just want to get paid. So," he breathed,"I guess, I can...keep the brats for a _little_ longer."

Erwin slapped his shoulder, "Good man, Levi, good man."

He pulled away, "So, I'll get the paperwork settled, make sure they can officially be signed under your last name. You'll have to sign adoption papers, of course, and discharge for Survey Corps facilities."

Levi nodded, already familiar with what would have to be done.

"We done here, then?" Levi muttered, antsy to be out of the suspiciously comfortable office chair.

Erwin nodded, "We are, I'll send you the papers this week, have a good day with your kids, Levi."

Levi scoffed, taking him leave.

~

When he entered the house, he was surprised to find all of the-- _his_ kids seated on the couches, holding hands and looking downcast.

"Someone die?" he asked, watching as Eren's little head snapped up and tears spilled over his cheeks. _Good going, Levi_.

"Is it true?" Eren asked sadly, clenching his tiny hand around Reiner's much larger one.

"Is what true?" Levi asked, setting his keys down on the table near the door as he stepped further into the living room.

"You went to see that Erwin guy today, didn't you?" Reiner spoke, his own eyes filled with a mixture of solemn acceptance and betrayal.

"I did..." Levi muttered, gesturing for the blonde to continue.

"So?" it was Annie who spoke, "When do we leave?"

" _Huh?_ " What the hell?

Reiner scoffed, "Don't act dumb, just tell us when we leave..."

Levi shook his head, pinching the space between his eyebrows, "Wait...you think I drove all the fucking way to the corps _on my day off_ , to tell him I wanted you guys _gone?_ "

"What else would you tell him? None of us have ever been kept longer than a month _separately_. All ten of us? What else would you tell him?" Reiner muttered, leaning his head on Sasha's head as she sniffled.

Levi pinched his brow, "Goddammit, _no_." He moved to sit in a separate chair, looking them all in the eye.

"I went to Erwin to tell him to send me the paperwork to adopt all of you." he told them, watching surprise flutter across their faces, "You brats are stuck with me, sorry kid."

Eren's eyes shone are he leaped over to Levi, wrapping his tiny arms around the man's neck as he sniffled, "Thank you."

Levi patted his back, looking over his shoulder to see Reiner struggling to hold his composure, poor kid, always had to be the strongest.

Levi reached out his arms, "C'mere, brats. This is the one and only time I'll let your dirty, snot-covered hands anywhere near me without wet wipe, drink it up."

With wasting another second, the other nine dog-piled on top of Levi, singing their grateful praises for the man they believed to be their new saviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been the last OFFICIAL installment of Papa Levi. Now, I'll be taking any and all prompts and one-shots. Admittedly, i just wrote this fic so i could get to the one-shots to ease my need for family fluff, so send em in!


	6. Extra 1-Into a Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kind of short. I have a lot to do, but i'm tryng to back a few weeks up. **Feel free to send me prompts!**
> 
> Those who have already sent in prompts, thank you! I'm doing my best to write all of them

Extra: In which Eren gets into a fight in highschool and Levi cleans him up.

~

Levi was washing up a pan he'd used to make his lunch when the front door slammed shut and the sound of multiple pairs of feet signaled the coming-home of his kids.

It was Mikasa to came to greet him first, her scarf pulled over his mouth as she poked her head into the kitchen, "Hi,"

Levi turned to her, "Welcome home, how was school?"

Mikasa shifted her eyes, "Eren got into a fight again."

Levi frowned, crossing his muscled arms over his chest, "With Jean again?"

Mikasa shook her head.

He raised a brow, "What happened, then?"

Mikasa shrugged, her eyes wandering.

"Thank you, you can go now," she nodded gratefully, disappearing from the kitchen, "Eren! Get your ass down here, _now!_ "

Eren's boisterous footsteps skipped down the stairs and his messy mop of brown hair poked through the kitchen doorway, "Heichou?"

Levi looked at his face, pursing his lips as his eyes zeroed in on the cuts and bruises marring the tan-skinned teen's face.

"Did you and Jean get into a fight again?" he demanded, knowing full well he and Jean could've told Mikasa different storied. "I'll find out if you're lying."

Eren had the decency to look sheepish as he scratched his cheek lightly and stepped into the kitchen, "No..." he drew out, "It was someone else."

Levi breathed out a harsh breath. Now he was getting into fights with people _outside_ of the family?

Levi patted the counter for Eren to come sit on it and resisted the urge to smack him upside the head in consideration of his wounds.

Once Eren was seated, Levi got out the first aid kit and glared up at his troublesome child, "Stop growing."

Eren grinned, "Why? Miss being taller, Heichou?"

Levi rubbed the ointment into his cut with a little more force than necessary.

"Why," Levi spoke, tired, "did you get into a fight this time?"

Eren pursed his lips, fire in his eyes, "Some of the guys in my class were picking on Connie and Krista."

Levi felt protectiveness flare in his chest at the thought of his youngest being picked on. Connie was only 14, Krista being 13, what the hell were 16 and 17-year-olds doing picking on middle-schoolers?

"Are they okay?" Levi asked gruffly, putting salve over one of his bruises.

"Mhm," Eren replied. Then he grinned, "Can't say the same for the other guy, though."

Levi smiled softly, patting Eren's head fondly, "That's my boy."

After he finished cleaning Eren up, he picked a $20 bill and handed it to Eren, "Go down and get that game you wanted."

Eren beamed, hopping down and pulling Levi into a one-armed hug, muttering a quick, "Thank you!" before skipping out the door.

Reiner came in and leaned against the doorway in all of his hulk-glory, "You shouldn't reward him for stuff like that you know, dad."

Levi scoffed, "Please. You say it like I didn't do the same for you," then he cut him a curious glance, "Shouldn't you be at your college right now?"

Reiner smirked, "Little birdy told me Eren got into another fight, came to make sure he was alright."

Levi rolled his eyes fondly. Sometimes he thought Mikasa was the glue that kept them all together.


	7. Extra 2-Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the little ones are sick for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's act like it's Thursday, yes?

Request by Comical_Tuber

~

Levi had been woken up from his deep, dreamless slumber in the middle of the night with clammy hands and a teary voice.

His silver eyes flickered open to find an upset Eren 7-years-old Eren standing above his bed.

"What is it?" he asked the boy, his voice heavy with exhaustion.

" _H-heichou!_ " Eren wailed, falling onto Levi's chest.

Levi patted his head, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Eren shook his head against him, "I-I don't feel _good!_ "

Levi furrowed his brows, gently lifting Eren up to feel his forehead.

Levi inwardly cursed, he was burning up. He was fine before they went to bed, the day before had been one of the rowdy child's _better_ days.

"Come on, kid you have to take something," Levi told the boy, lifting the brunette onto his hip and slipping his still-warm feet into his soft slippers.

"I don't want tooo!" Eren cried, "I wanna sleep with H-heichou!"

"Eren, be quiet your siblings are still asleep." Levi snapped. The last thing he needed was ten cranky and sleep-deprived children, one being ill. 

Eren quieted, holding onto Levi tighter and sniffling into his pajama shirt.

Levi shuffled into the kitchen, relinquishing Eren into a chair at the expansive dinging table and searched through his cupboards for some left-over _Ny-Quil_ he was sure Hanji had left over some weeks before. He would have to pick up _Day-Quil_ in the morning and hope for the best.

He poured the syrup into the small cup, his tired eyes squinting at the measurements.

After screwing the top back on and putting the bottle back, he put the small plastic cup in front of Eren.

"Drink it all." he told the boy, "And don't spill it," he added s Eren swirled the liquid around in the cup with obvious distaste.

Eren pushed it away from himself, "No."

Levi pushed it back, " _Now,_ Eren."

Eren turned his teary green eyes to the man and was met with a stern stare. He moodily grabbed the cup, putting it to his lips and taking a small sip before making a face and promptly wiping his lips.

"Ew, that's gross! I don't want it." He told Levi, glaring at the liquid as if it had wronged him.

Levi sighed tiredly, "Eren, you have to drink it. You won't get better if you don't. Don't you want to feel better?"

Eren kept his eyes defiantly set on the table.

"Fine," Levi sighed, "then I'm going to bed, while you sit here, being a brat."

Levi moved to step past him, but Eren grabbed his shirt. "Don't _go._ "

Levi sighed, carefully unlatching the tiny hand from his shirt and bent down to his level, "Eren. You have to drink that or you won't feel better. I won't have you throwing a tantrum and waking your siblings, do you understand?"

Eren sniffled, nodding.

Levi held the cup out, letting Eren take it. Eren brought it up to his lips, and gulped it down in one go, making a disgusted face.

"Can you do the rest?" Levi asked, pointing to the syrup left on the bottom. 

Eren shook his head.

"Alright." Levi gave in, rinsing and washing out the cup and putting the medicine back into the cupboard. He picked Eren up and brought him back to his room, tucking him in and leaving.

Levi climbed back into his bed with a weary sigh. 

He was out like a light.

~

It was about an hour before his alarm when he was awoken again.This time, by a twelve-year-old Reiner.

"Levi, there's something wrong with Mikasa and Bert, I think they're sick." the blonde whispered, worrying his lip between his teeth.

Levi groaned lowly, "Ugh...okay, go wake the other brats up. I'll be there in a minute."

"Connie and Krista too?" Reiner asked, his teeth not leaving his lip.

Levi nodded and Reiner softly padded out of the room, shutting the door.

He lied there for a moment, mourning his sleep. He would have to call in if he had three sick kids.

He heaved himself, up slipping his feet back into his slippers and shuffling out of his room and to the kids'.

Walking in, he was that Reiner had followed his instructions and only three of the soon-to-be-quarantined children were still inside of.

The room was rather large, and around a year ago Levi had made it officially theirs with five bunk beds and one large custom-made bed.

Mikasa was lying still, her eyes locked onto the bunk above her, Bert was curled up under his blankets, softly sniffling, And Eren was sleeping with his limbs flung about and his snore filling the room.

He went to Mikasa first, and without a word, put his hand on her forehead, "You're warm. You're not going to school today." Mikasa nodded slowly.

He moved to Bertholdt, putting his hand on his shoulder and whispering, "Let me feel your head."

Bertholdt rolled onto his back, looking miserably up at Levi as the man felt his head, "You're not going to school either."

Levi stood with a sigh, moving to exit the room when Mikasa's soft voice interrupted him, "What about Eren?"

He glanced at her, "He's not going either."

He moved out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

It seemed that Reiner had poured bowls of cereal for everyone and they were eating quietly.

"Why did we have to get up so _early_?" Sasha whined at him as he entered.

"Because I won't have all of you getting sick from being stuck in a room with the other three brats." Levi replied calmly, making a cup of coffee."I'll be taking you guys in early, too. I need to pick up medicine at the store."

"No..." Jean groaned, throwing his head back dramatically, "What do you need to get medicine for?"

Levi gave him a pointed look, "Because some of your siblings have found themselves ill this morning."

"So _Eren_ doesn't have to go to school?" Jean asked jealously.

"Watch your tone." Levi snapped. "If you were sick you wouldn't have to go either, but seeing as you're fine, you're going and I don't want to hear any more arguments."

Jean pouted and started picking at his food as he ceased his arguments.

Levi checked the time, "Hurry up and eat so you can get dressed. We have to leave soon."

"Are we going with Hanji?" Annie asked quietly, her eyes pointed at her food.

Levi nodded, "Yes. Some of you will be carpooling with Hanji and Ymir."

"What about Armin?" Marco piped up cheerily with a cheesy grin.

"You'll see him at school," Levi assured him. Erwin carpooled with him and the kids sometimes, but generally had to get up much earlier than Levi ever did and Levi preferred to save the trouble and either make more than one trip by himself or call Hanji.

Marco nodded when he was satisfied with Levi's answer.

Soon the kids were off to school and Levi had gotten to buy the _Day-Quil_ he needed.

Mikasa and Bertholdt took their medicine without much of a fight and all three of them had fallen peacefully asleep.

Levi had already called in, explaining the situation to Erwin who was sympathetic and let him take the day off with the promise of more if he should need it.

Levi flopped onto the couch, picking up his phone to go through his business emails. He'd already finished cleaning the house which had become a much longer task since all of the children became of-age to go to some form of school. Morning messes were a given, and Levi jumped on it the second they left. Otherwise, he'd probably still be cleaning by the time it was time for them to come home and make more messes.

Eren came into the living room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with little sniffles and his favorite _Survey Corps_ teddy bear that Levi had gotten him to help him make peace with the facilities.

He climbed onto the couch and leaned his messy-haired head on Levi's arm.

"Are you feeling any better?" Levi asked. Eren still looked a bit flushed but he seemed a little better than he had the night before.

Eren just grunted, shifting and snuggling until he was under Levi's arm and pressed up against his side.

Levi just smirked briefly, settling his arm around the young boy, "Brat."

They sat in silence for a while, the only noise being Eren's nasally wheezing and Levi's lithe fingers tapping at his phone screen. Then Levi's phone buzzed.

The middle school was calling him. Only Reiner went there and he was perfectly behaved. There shouldn't have been any reason for them to call him.

He furrowed his brow, answering, "Hello?"

"Mr.Ackerman?" a woman's voice on the other side greeted.

"That's me," Levi affirmed.

"Yes, well, I'm calling on the behalf of Reiner. He isn't feeling well and needs to be picked up." the woman told him.

Now Reiner wasn't feeling well? "Yes, I'll be right there."

"Okay, goodbye."

Levi hung up the from, removing his arm from Eren, "C'mon kid, we have to go pick up Reiner."

~

So then there were four.

Reiner had been running a higher fever than the rest, not dangerously so, but still high enough that Levi had to keep an eye on him.

He just really hoped that none of the kids needed more than soup, wet cloths, and Quil, otherwise, he'd be really out of his element. More so than he already was, that is.

He'd already had to interrupt Hanji's work day to get advice from her, and he didn't want to have to bother anybody more than he had to.

Hanji had assured him that the kids probably had a twenty-four-hour bug and it would pass rather quickly as long as he kept their fevers down. Her words calmed him a bit, but there was a nagging in his mind that it might not have been just a short bug. What if the kids brought something deadly home from school? What if the fever turned into the plague?

Maybe he needed to calm down a little before diagnosing his kids with deadly medieval diseases.

Just a _little,_ though.

~

By the end of the day, he had six sick children and Levi was _'collectedly'_ freaking out.

He'd practically begged Hanji to come over and help him.

"Well, I'll call Erwin and have him pick up Krista, Connie, Marco, and Sasha. They can have a sleep-over with Armin and Ymir." Hanji told him, Krista already perched on her hip.

"What if they get sick, too? What if they get Armin and Ymir sick?" Levi asked, trying not to let his distress slip into his voice.

Hanji set a calming hand on his shoulder, "I know you haven't dealt with sick kids before, but it's going to be fine. We'll separate all of the kids and try not to get anybody else sick, but if someone else gets sick, then they get sick, and we deal with it then, 'kay?"

Levi nodded, crossing his arms. 

"Then I'll call Erwin and have him come get the kids," Hanji said, handing Krista back to him.

"Marco, Sasha, Connie! Come down here!" Levi called, leaning over to grab Krista's overnight bag from the sofa.

The three of them came down the stairs, Marco holding onto Connie's hand to make sure he got down safely.

"Grab a bag, you're spending the night at Erwin's," Levi told them shortly.

The three of them cheered and raced but upstairs to go get their things. They'd come to like Erwin a lot in the last couple of years and they got to see him and Armin less than Hanji and Ymir, so they enjoyed their time at his much more.

When Erwin got there, he wished Levi and Hanji luck and asked them to call if they needed anything before taking the four uninfected children away from the quarantined home.

Levi was happy to find that Hanji was much better equipped to take care of them than he, and he learned a lot that night.

...and he learned the other side of it the next morning when Hanji had to come over to take care of _him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely isn't my best work and I'll be editing the crap outta it in the future.
> 
> Accepting requests


	8. Extra 3-Dinners and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are all grown up and spending time with their dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want a Halloween one-shot on Tuesday? if you do look at the options at the end, or request something else(That might not be put up on Halloween) I might do more than one, idk. 
> 
> Anywho, this wasn't the chapter I wanted to post, but it's a chapter I had, so here it is, enjoy.

It'd been nearly 30 years since he first took in his brood of 10, and Levi, admittedly was getting older. at the tender age of 51, he wasn't the spry young man he'd once been and always appreciated when his children visited him. So imagine his delight when all 10 of them decided to have dinner with him.

The first to arrive, as always, was Mikasa.

She'd grown into a beautiful woman and was definitely _not_ Levi's favorite.

Levi pulled his daughter into a hug as she entered, "Hi 'Kasa." he mumbled.

She kissed him on the cheek, returning his hug, "Hi, Dad, how've you been?"

"I've been good, come sit." she gestured her over to the couch, making sure she was seated before sitting down himself.

"Coffee?" he asked her.

"No, thank you." she responded softly, "When is everyone else supposed to be here?"

Levi sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes, "Well, since I said 5...Annie shouldn't be far behind you, Reiner and them we should expect within the hour, hopefully, the others will come a little while before that but Eren however, knowing him, we'll be lucky if he's here before 9."

Mikasa laughed delicately, hiding her mouth behind her red scarf.

Levi smiled fondly, "You still wear that old thing, huh?"

Mikasa nodded, her eyes softening as she tugged at the worn yarn, "Eren was so proud of it...now he hates that I still wear it, but it's the first thing anyone made for me. All the better that you helped him make it."

The doorbell rang, interrupting Levi's response.

Levi stood, opening the door to find Ymir and Krista.

"Hey uncle," Ymir greeted, a smirk on her lips.

"Hey, didn't know you'd be here," Levi said with surprise, leaning in to hug her.

"Losing your memory in your golden years, old man?" She jeered, hugging him back.

Levi pulled away, hitting her upside the head, "You're a little shit." He leaned over hugging his youngest, placing a kiss on top of her head, "No idea why my sweetest child is friends with this menace."

Krista laughed softly, hugging her father back, "Good to see you, too, Daddy."

Levi gestured inside, "Come in."

Ymir and Krist took their seats next to Mikasa, greeting her.

Mikasa held up her phone, "Eren said he and Connie are on their way."

Levi quirked a brow, "Really? Surprising."

Ymir grinned, resting her arms on the top of the couch, "You're gettin' up there, old man, don't wanna waste any time."

Levi gave her a deadpan stare, picking up a marble from his coffee table and throwing it at her.

"Don't bully Ymir, Daddy!" Krista whined, pouting.

"You heard her, I'm old, if anything, she's bullying me." He muttered, taking his place back on the couch.

All three of them giggled and he smiled softly. He did miss his girls. Even, begrudgingly, Ymir. She'd long since become a welcome member of his family.

The doorbell rang again, but this time, Ymir gestured for Levi to stay seated, "Don't get up, old man, wouldn't want ya to throw out your back, after all."

Levi rolled his eyes, but let her open the door.

He heard Eren and Connie greet Ymir, "Didn't know you'd be here, where's Heichou?"

"Living room," she responded as they appeared in the doorway.

Connie was the first to lean down and hug their father before taking his seat in the armchair.

Eren's face lit up with a happy grin that had his unique green eyes glimmering.

Eren leaned down, peppering his father's face in kisses and greeted, "Hi Heichou!"

He then wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned his much taller frame against the smaller man.

Levi rubbed Eren's back, "Hello, Eren."

Levi rested his cheek on Eren's head, Eren was the one that visited the most. He'd always been a daddy's boy.

"What've you guys been up to?" Levi asked, relishing in being able to cuddle with his little boy-although he'd never admit that he missed it.

Connie grinned, "I proposed to Amanda."

Levi separated from Eren for a moment give his other son a clap on the back before pulling him in for a hug, "I'm proud of you,"

Connie returned the hug tightly, "Thanks, Dad."

Levi clapped him on the back one more time before sitting back down and letting Eren wrap around him again.

"I..." Eren spoke, "I have something to tell everyone, too, when the rest get here..."

Krista and Levi shared a concerned glance, "Is something wrong?" he asked, nuzzling his son's hair.

Eren shook his head, leaning farther into his father for comfort.

Levi would've prodded further had it not been for the doorbell ringing once again.

"Must be Jean and Marco..." Levi muttered, once again letting Ymir get up to get the door and let the duo in.

Jean entered, throwing his hand up to greet everyone, "Hey," He turned to hit Levi, "Hi, Dad," before pulling Mikasa and Krista into hugs, taking his place next to Mikasa.

Marco came in next, hugging everyone in the room with soft greetings before sitting next to Jean, a happy little smile stretching his freckled cheeks.

"Feels like forever since I've sat on this beautiful couch, man," Jean sighed, resting his arm over Mikasa's shoulders.

"S'cuz you're a deadbeat son," Eren muttered sourly, glaring over Levi's shoulder.

"Really?" Jean scoffed, "Dad practically had to force you out the door when you moved out."

"Dunno, Jean-boy, I think it's _sweet,_ " Ymir mocked.

"Shuddup," Eren muttered.

"Don't argue," Levi told them half-heartedly.

"When are Reiner, Bert, and Annie supposed to be here?" Marco asked.

Mikasa checked the time on her phone, "Should be here soon."

Levi patted Eren's shoulder, standing, "I'm going to make sure dinner's almost ready."

"Do you need help?" Eren and Krista both asked, Eren already half of the couch.

Levi waved them off, "I'm not that old, sit your asses down."

He'd made chicken because it was Eren, Reiner, and Connie's favorite. He also made peas mixed with corn with a bit of butter as a side since Krista loved it so much. He added garlic mashed-potatoes because Bert and Annie both loved garlic, and Sasha never grew out of her potatoe addictions. And, finally, he made cheesecake for dessert, chocolate and vanilla s they were Mikasa, Jean, and Marco favorite. He hadn't planned for Ymir, but he knew she was a chicken lover, so it would be fine.

It was a few minutes before he heard the doorbell ring followed by the door opening and closing. He vaguely heard Reiner ask where he was before he heard 3 sets of footsteps coming in his direction.

He saw Reiner first-go figure, the giant- and he walked over to greet him with a hug, "Hey, monster," he muttered before moving to Bertholdt, and then Annie.

It was only moments later that Sasha came skipping into the kitchen, a wide grin as she greeted Levi with a bag in her hands, "Hi, Pops!"

"Hi, Sasha dearest," Levi mumbled, wrapping his arms around his daughter, "What'd you bring?"

Sasha held up the bag proudly, "Cupcakes!"

Reiner laughed, "I wouldn't expect anything less,"

Levi swatted Rein and Bert with a dish towel, "All of you out, dinner will be ready soon."

~

After Levi had finished dishing out the food, Eren cleared his throat from his spot next to Krista, "I think Connie has something to tell everyone."

Those who already knew smiled excitedly as he spoke, "I proposed to Amanda!"

Reiner grinned,"Congrats, man!"

Jean's eyes were wide, "No way! That's awesome!"

"Good job," Bertholdt told him with a smile.

"Can I bring potatoes for the wedding!?" Sasha asked excitedly.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Pops'll make some, yeah?" Reiner told her with a wink.

Levi nodded, turning his attention back to Eren, "You said you had something you wanted to tell everyone?"

Eren froze, staring down at his plate, Levi didn't like that expression.

"...Eren?" Levi asked, ready to stand.

"Can we...um, eat first maybe?" He stuttered, avoiding everyone's eyes.

Levi stood, worry written on his face. He went over, Putting his hands on Eren's shoulders, "C'mon Eren, let's go in the living room for a minute, come talk to me,"

Eren nodded, shakily standing and allowing Levi to lead him out of the dining room.

Levi sat him down on the couch, rubbing his arms, "Eren?"

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders, hiding his face.

"C'mon, Eren, baby boy, what's wrong?"Levi asked, hugging Eren back tightly.

Levi began to panic when he felt his shirt wet with tears, "Eren? Baby? Are you sick? Is something wrong?"

Eren shook his head, tightening his arms for a moment before lifting his head, wiping the tears off of his face.

Levi put his hands on his shoulders, trying to meet his son's eyes, "C'mon Eren, you're...you're scaring me."

"Sorry, "Eren sniffled, "I just...I just don't want you to hate me..."

Levi cupped Eren's face, his steely eyes narrowed in worry and his eyebrows pulled together as he looked into his son's watery eyes, "I raised you for nearly twenty years, Eren, I can't hate you,"

Eren nodded, trying to pull himself together as he took deep breaths.

"You can tell me anything, Eren, you know that," Levi assured him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I just...I'm scared," Eren mumbled. He resembled the little Eren he was when he first came under the care of Levi.

"Obviously, "Levi muttered, rubbing his back.

"Okay," Eren breathed, "I...I don't wanna have to say this twice...So let's go back into the dining room."

Levi nodded, 'If that's what you want, we can do that."

Levi held onto Eren's elbow and continued rubbing his back as they entered the dining room.

His siblings all shared looks, some worried, some irritated and no doubt wondering who they had to maim.

"What happened?" Reiner was the first to demand, the ever-so-protective elder brother.

Eren rubbed his hands on his jeans, hesitant to meet the eyes staring at him.

"It's okay, tell us what you need to tell us," Levi muttered encouragingly.

Eren glanced at his father before nodding, "Okay...so, you know...how Connie's engaged?"

Jean was the first to speak up, rare concern in his voice, "...Are you engaged?"

Eren shook his head jerkily, "No...but I am...dating...someone..."

Krista shared looks with Mikasa, "...who?" she asked softly.

"It's...um, not a matter of who...exactly..." Eren whispered, barely audible.

"Then...what?" Reiner asked.

"I'm...dating a guy....I'm in love with a guy...I'm...gay?" he squeaked, putting his hands on his face.

Levi sighed in relief, swatting the back of Eren's head, "That's all? Shit, I thought you were going to say you were dying or dating Hanji or some shit."

The rest of the table had similar thoughts as they all stood for a moment to hug Eren. Mikasa and Krista hung off of him as he wiped his eyes.

Eren hesitantly blinked his eyes open, "You guys...don't care?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Thank god," Eren breathed, moving away from Krista and Mikasa to hug his dad tightly, "I was so scared..."

Levi put a kiss on his hair, "You didn't have to be."

"Now," Levi breathed, still not fully recovered from his scare, "Let's eat."

He really did love his kids far more than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Options for Halloween oneshot(s)  
> 1.Their first Halloween  
> 2\. Somebody's first Halloween party  
> 3\. Levi being forced to dress up for Halloween(Kids at any age)  
> 4\. Something big(Good or bad) happening on Halloween  
> 5\. Levi meeting Eren's boyfriend for the first time, but in a costume so the dude's ten times scarier  
> If you have any more ideas, do share them. Thank you!


	9. Halloween special #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets Eren's boyfriend during a Halloween get-together it goes...well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Halloween special for Papa Levi. Also, I'd like to know if any of you are seeing more than 9 chapter available? For some reason my index is saying there are 12 when there are not, let me know! Also, I know that i do a lot of Eren-centric because I'm most comfortable with him. Are there any kids you guys want more focus on?

" _Him?_ but he's a midget!" Josh exclaimed, his fluffy red hair bouncy at the gesture he made towards Levi.

Eren swatted his arm and pulled his ear down to his level, "Don't let him hear you say that! I actually want to leave you with _alive!_ " _For once._

Josh snorted, waving Eren away, "Don't worry, babe, I got this, parents _love_ me."

Eren sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he would be leaving with one less boyfriend. He crossed his arms, tipping his head to where his father was standing, talking to Reiner, "Come, then, let's get this over with."

Josh grinned and hooked a confident arm around Eren's wrist, marching right up to Levi.

"Hello, sir I-" he stopped mid-sentence as Levi turned towards him. Eren had to withhold a snicker. Not so brave now, huh?

Levi was clad in his usual vest and cravat with suit pants, but he had red glow-in-the-dark contacts in his eyes and horn on his head, fangs stick out from his lip. This all amplified his scowl, but the eyeliner ringing his eyes and making them sharper topped it all off.

Levi raised a brow at him, pinching his shirt sleeve as if it were something diseased and pulling it away from Eren and pulling Eren to himself, "You shouldn't let strange people touch you, Eren, what did I tell you about stranger danger?"

Josh guffawed. Eren laughed, pulling away from his father to put his hand on Josh's shoulder, "No, no, Heichou, this is Josh." when Levi's face showed only confusion he was more specific, " _Boyfriend?_ "

Levis' face fell into a deadpan, "Oh, the boyfriend." he turned to Reiner, who had been watching with a glare, "Hear that, Monster? _Boyfriend,_ he says."

Reiner nodded, pursing his lips. He put his hands together, cracking his knuckles and standing taller, "Yup, I heard."

Josh's eyes flickered between Rener and Levi as he stuck his hand out, "H-Hello, sir, I'm Josh Zoe." Now he's scared.

Levi looked at his hand with disgust, "Are you related to Hanji Zoe?"

"She's my third aunt on my mom's side...sir," Josh replied slowly, obviously considering taking his hand away.

Levi scoffed, "Then I'm not touching your disgusting hand, kid."

"Okay..." Josh replied slowly, glancing at Eren and looking vaguely annoyed.

"Be nice, Heichou," Eren pleaded, "he's a good guy, I promise you'll like him."

"I don't like 'im, Levi," Reiner said gruffly. He always switched to Levi's name whenever he needed to be threatening and it did the trick. Josh had turned pale the second he spoke.

Levi rested a hand on his arm, "Slow down," his lips curved up into a menacing smirk, "let's _get to know him._ "

~

Eren wanted to cry. From laughter or frustration, he didn't know. They were all sitting at a table, Eren next to Josh, and Reiner and Levi sitting in front of them, It felt like an interrogation. 

It _was_ an interrogation.

"You have a job?"

"Yes, sir."

"So, what? You that makes you hot shit?"

"No, sir."

"You sassing me, boy?"

"N-no sir."

"Do you know where I work? Do you know who I am?"

"N-no sir."

"Well, I'll have you know, I'm-"

"Heichou!" Eren finally interrupted, throwing his head back in exasperation.

Levi furrowed his brows with a minute pout, "What?"

Eren rubbed up and down Josh's arm soothingly, "Ask real questions, or we're leaving."

Levi rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and nudged Reiner, "Give me some actual questions."

Reiner had been staring at Josh intensely. "What are your intentions with my brother?"

Josh grinned. _Dear god, please don't let him make an ass out of himself..._

Josh wrapped a confident arm around Eren and proclaimed, "Show him the best sex of his life."

Eren face-palmed. He really was a decent guy...until he opened his mouth, that is.

Levi's face turned deadly and Reiner stood, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, "What the fuck did you just say about my little brother?" 

Josh flinched back, "I-I...I-I didn't mean to-"

"What's going on in here?" Jean, unassuming to the madness ensuing came in with a red solo cup in his clawed hand and a stupid look on his face.

Reiner grinned and ambled over to throw an arm around his brother's shoulder, pulling him close, "That there's Eren's _boyfriend._ "

Jean's eyes narrowed, staring at Josh, "Huh, is that so?"

"Mhm," Reiner gave a slow nod, "and guess what he just said about our baby brother?"

Jena's narrowed further, a silent threat in his eye, 'What'd he say?"

Levi, obviously happy at the development, pitched in with, "He said he was only with Eren to give him a good lay." he took an innocent sip of his tea.

Josh's eyes widened and he looked at Jean frantically, "No, you don't understand I-I-"

The second Jean took an angry step forward, Eren stood, getting in between his brother and his boyfriend, "Hey, hey, no need to get so worked up, Jean, he doesn't know how to control his mouth. Forgive his stupidity." "Nuh uh," Jean grunted, "This guy thinks it's okay to disrespect you? I don't fuckin' think so."

"That really wasn't what I-" Josh started.

"I wouldn't talk too much, son, you're digging yourself into a hole," Erwin said, having come through the back door and heard enough. He came to stand behind Levi, his features hard.

Josh gulped. He was now surrounded by four very large and very _angry_ men.

"Guys," Eren sighed, "Give him a chance without listening to what he says, his mouth gets him in trouble."

"Erwin," Levi drawled, "Would you let that man within a mile of Armin?"

Erwin gave his head a firm shake, "No."

"And Eren," Levi continued, "Do you think Armin would ever choose a man like this?" he sgestured vaguely to Josh who was practically sweating buckets in his seat.

"...No..." Eren answered slowly, cautiously.

"Armin's pretty sensible, yes?" Levi said, only continuing once Eren gave a hesitant nod, "so, since you've got four no's from us, if Armin doesn't like him, he doesn't stay."

Josh gave his boyfriend a pleading nod, basically screaming _'Let's go!'_ but Eren gave him an apologetic face as he nodded. What his family thought was important, after all.

Soon, Armin was wrestled into the kitchen, a pensive look already firm on his baby-like features and Eren assumed Reiner already informed him of the situation.

Armin waved Levi out of his seat, letting the five of them watch from any corner of the room as he sat down in front of Josh and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Armin Arlert. And you are?" Josh took his hand with a little hesitation.

"Josh Zoe." He replied.

Armin raised his thick eyebrows, "Oh? Related to Hanji Zoe, by chance?"

Josh gave a slow nod, "Aunt."

"Alright," Armind laced his fingers in front of him, "so, Reiner tells me you're dating Eren?"

"Yes..." Josh replied, obviously deciding on whether or not to call him sir.

"He also tells me you said something... _unsavory_ about him, huh?" Armin said with a devilishly sweet smile.

"uh," Josh stumbled over his words, rubbing the top of his head, "look, maybe I should go..." he moved to stand but Armin grabbed his arm.

"No, why don't you stay? We have _much_ more to talk about."

~

By the end of the night, all of Eren's siblings, Erwin and Hanji's kids and their extended family had all heard about what Josh had done and all stock-piled into a room to interrogate him until Ymir chased him out of the house with a broom.

Needless to say, the next morning, Eren no longer had a boyfriend and Levi was preening.

"I'm sorry about Josh, darling," Levi said with a straight face, rubbing Eren's shoulder.

"No, you're not," Eren grumbled fondly.

Levi grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked that one, I'll try to get all of the specials up today, but they might flow throughout the week, if you have any more suggestions then they are, of course, still open! Thank you!


	10. Halloween Special #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God i was supposed to upload the rest of the Halloween bits in the first week of November but the second November started, my life flippd a switch and it turned into crazy town.  
> Sorry! I hope you enjoy

Levi's first Halloween with the kids was, in a word, chaos.

His first mistake, of course, was to even mention that the holiday existed since none of the kids had ever experienced it or heard of it, living their lives with shitty people or disconnected with humanity.

His second mistake was saying they could wear _whatever_ they wanted. He underestimated just how creative his children were and how far their little minds could stretch. He also vastly underestimated how far his wallet could stretch.

It could stretch so far, he felt it _in how bones_.

"What the fuck is that?" Levi grumbled as he and Hanji studied the grotesque drawing Eren had made of what he wanted to be for Halloween.

"...Abstract art?" Hanji supplied helpfully.

Levi rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, "Lord, I should have just gotten him a superhero costume."

"And if he didn't want to be superhero?" Hanji inquired with raised brows.

"Then he'd be a fucking princess, I don't give a shit anything would be easier than trying to discover Da Vinci's code in children's doodles," Levi remarked dryly.

Hanji looked at the paper once more, "Maybe it's a raccoon?"

"What kind of raccoon has spikes?" Levi asked her, pointing to the black spines on the...creature.

"The cool kind," Hanji replied easily.

Levi stood, moving to stand, "I'm going to go ask him what this is."

"No!" Hanji protested quickly, grabbing onto his arm, "you can't, you have to figure out what it is!"

Levi raised a skeptical brow, "Why?"

"Because it's how parenting works." Hanji hissed, "Now sit down."

Levi rolled his eyes but sat down, "I don't see why I cant just ask him?"

"Shhh," Hanji hissed, looking intensely at the piece of paper, "You just do."

Levi and she lapsed into silence.

"Maybe it's a narwhal."

" _Spikes,_ Hanji _spikes._ "

~

"I want to be a potato!" Sasha yelled excitedly, showing Levi a picture of said vegetable Hanji had helped her print out.

"A...potato." Levi deadpanned, looking from the picture to his daughter.

Sasha nodded surely, "Mhm!"

"I..." Levi sighed, placing his hand on her head and ruffling her hair lightly, "Okay, whatever you want, kid."

'Yes!" Sasha cheered, running up the stairs.

"Don't run!' Levi scolded.

"Sorry!" She shouted before scurrying out of sight.

Levi looked at Hanji helplessly, "Where the fuck do I get a potato costume?"

Hanji just shook her head sympathetically, resting her hand on his shoulder.

~

"Captain America?" Levi repeated slowly, as if in disbelief.

Reiner nodded, looking at Levi strangely, "...Yeah?"

"That's it?" Levi clarified.

Reiner nodded again.

"No vegetables?"

Shake of his head.

"No spikes?"

Another shake.

Levi wrapped his arms around Reiner, "That's it, you're my favorite."

~

How did a child get his hands on an ax? They didn't even have an ax in their home.

"Where," Levi sighed, pinching the space between his brows, "did you get _that_?"

Jean grinned proudly, standing next to the dangerous tool, "I got it from Arthur's dad!"

Levi knew that boy and his family were all insane. Who gave an ax to any child much less a child of seven?

"Why did he give you an ax?" Levi asked, gently prying the tool away from the child.

"Because I need it for my costume," Jean told him as if it were obvious.

He felt like he was going to regret asking, "...And what is your costume?"

"A serial killer!"

Yeah, he regretted asking.

"I'll get you a plastic ax, kid."

~

"If Sasha gets to be a potato, then I want to be corn!" Connie proclaimed one night.

Kid logic.

"If that's what you want, but you shouldn't base your costume off of Sasha's if that isn't hat you want, I won't get you a second one," Levi warned him.

"I want corn!" Connie stated firmly.

"Okay, corn it is," Levi responded, ticking of Connie's name for costume collection.

Of course, a week later, he wanted to be Batman but that wouldn't be the last time he hanged his mind.

~

"I want this one!" Eren cheered, holding up a green jack o' lantern candy pale.

Levi was about to agree but Jean interrupted him, "But I want the green one!"

"Why can't you both have the green one?" Levi asked, watching as Mikasa and Sasha agreed to have matching red ones.

"I don't want to match with _him_!" Eren bellowed, glaring up at Levi with his arms crossed.

Jean sneered, "But green is _my_ favorite color!"

"No!" Eren growled, "It's mine!'

Jean grabbed the pail, "Mine!"

Eren tugged back, "No, it's mine!"

"Mine!"

Levi looked up at the ceiling. Why were these two such rabid children? He sighed, finally plucking the pail for himself, "Now neither of you get it."

~

"Can I be a shadow?" Connie asked for his umpteenth costume.

"No," Levi sighed, thinking about how much of a nightmare that would be.

"Why?" Connie whined impatiently, looking up at his father with tears in his eyes.

"Because you'll get hit by a car, now go think of something else." Levi grumbled making a 'shoo' motion with his hand.

Once Connie had disappeared, Sasha piped up with, "Shadow potato!"

Levi groaned.

~

"Erwin's going to be a werewolf and I'm going to be a scientist!" Hanji squealed joyfully, squeezing her hands together.

Levi raised a delicate brow, raising his teacup to his lips, "Good for you,"

"What are you going as?" Hanji asked him expectantly.

"Myself," Levi replied smoothly, taking a scalding sip.

"No," Hanji whined, "you have to go as something!" 

Levi rolled his eyes, "I don't have to go as shit."

Hanji opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Krista calling Levi upstairs.

He smirked, holding his finger up, "Duty calls."

~

Levi had a piece of paper in his hand with his, Hanjis and Erwin's kid lined up. They were making the final roll call of the night before they went out.

Potty breaks? _Check._

Costumes? _Check._

No missing children? _Check._

Levi looked up, "Everyone grab onto the rope!"

Once they were all safely tied to the purple 'Friendship Rope' Hanji exclaimed, "Let's get this party started!

And all the kids promptly let go of the rope and stampeded outside. Levi dropped his head and sighed. Erwin patted his shoulder in sympathy, Armin latched onto his hand.

And so, their very first Halloween as a family began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still writing the rest and im sorry its taking so long.


	11. Halloween special #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I use this story as an excuse not to do my actual work.

Halloween was not Levi's thing. He didn't like sweets. He didn't like costumes. He didn't like scary movies. He didn't like trick-or-treaters.

He found none of it appealing in the least.

The kids, of course, didn't like that.

They'd been through two Halloweens with their father before they came to realize that while Hanji and Erwin both dressed up...Levi didn't. 

Hanji had informed them that he just didn't like to. It had nothing to do with tragic backstories or trauma, he just really didn't harbor any love for the holiday.

Of course, then, they wanted to know _why_ he didn't like it, so they set about to find out.

"Pa?" Annie piped up one day as they were working on her homework together.

"Hm?" Levi grunted, glancing at her briefly as he scratched down some numbers on her paper.

"Do you not like Halloween?" She inquired softly, idly watching his hand move about the page.

"I don't," Levi grunted.

"...Why?" She asked, looking somewhat bothered by his answer.

Levi shrugged, "Grew out of it, I guess."

"Hanji and Erwin haven't grown out of it," she said, remembering Hanji's scientist costume of the previous year and Erwin's Grim Reaper.

Levi's lip pulled up into a brief sneer, "Hanji is an adult child, and Erwin never says no to Armin."

"So..." she rolled her eyes in thought, "say if Mika, Sash, Kris, Eren and me asked you to dress up, would you?"

Levi snorted, "No, unlike Erwin, I have some pride."

~

He didn't have nearly as much pride as he thought he did, the second all of his nose-brat children were hanging all over him, pleading their _enticing_ case.

"Please," Reiner mumbled, looking at him with big eyes,"I'll be a teenager next Halloween, I won't get the chance to dress you up."

Levi grimaced. Was he really almost thirteen? _Shit._

"Yeah," Sasha whined, "Reiner's gonna be doin' big kid stuff!"

Levi hummed, patting her head, "He's not that big just _yet_."

"Yeah," Marco piped in smartly, "Vi-vi says no big kids until we're twenty."

Levi smiled proudly and ruffled his shaggy brown hair, "That's right."

"But _Erwin_ said we're already big kids!" Eren said with his hands on his little hips.

"Erwin doesn't know what he's talking about," Levi replied simply.

"So...you won't dress up?" Mikasa looked up at him with big, watery eyes, grabbing onto his sleeve.

Levi went to say no, but paused, studying his daughter's face and sighed, "...Fine."

The kids cheered.

~

"How about this?" Levi asked Hanji, holding up an inflatable clown costume.

Hanji practicaly ripped it out of his hands, "Give me _that_." she put it back onto the rack, "We're trying to _charm_ your kids, not _traumatize_ them."

Levi rolled his eyes, picking up another costume, this time a Grim Reaper costume similar to Erwin's, "This one?"

Hanji clicked her tongue, putting that one back, too. " _Charm_ , sweetie, _charm_."

"Erwin just wore this!" Levi exclaimed, gesturing to the costume.

"I didn't ask for back-talk," Hanji said sternly, fingering through more costumes.

Levi sighed, following after her.

"Oh look, Levi!" Hanji help up a child-sized dog costume, 'The kids would love this, and look! It's your size!"

Levi scowled, crossing his arms until her face fell and she put it back, "You're no fun."

Hanji kept going to costume after costume. But got rejected every time.

"This?" Princess Peach.

"No."

"How about this one?" Godzilla.

"No."

"This one?" Batman.

"No."

"This one?" Taco.

"I'm not Sasha."

"How about this?" Green Morph.

"Hell no."

Hanji sighed, dropping her hands to her sides, "Maybe we should bring the kids in and let them decide."

Levi's eyes held terror as he responded, "I can't afford to replace everything in the store, Hanji, I just can't."

Hanji patted him on the shoulder, "You're such a worry wart, it'll be _fine_."

~

It was not fine. Levi could have written a novel on all the ways _it was not fine._

There was an itchy bald cap latexed onto his forehead, a scraggly wig tickling his neck with every move he made.

"Stop moving!" Hanji snapped, moving Levi's head back in place for the hundredth time as she tried to put crow's feet contour lines in the corners of his eyes.

Levi crossed his arms with a scowl, flinching with every brush of the too-soft makeup brush.

"Is this really necessary?" Levi grumbled, scrunching his nose up when powder was puffed into it.

"Yes," Hanji replied with a grin, "The kids want you to be a grumpy old man to match your spirit animal, so that's what's going to happen! Erwin's borrowing one of his grandfather's canes for you too. Who knows, maybe the posture change will get that stick outta your butt, Grump!"

Ah yes, he just needed to remind himself that it was for his wonderful, adorable, _angelic_ kids.

"You look like an old man, Heichou!"

And Eren. Doing this for Eren. His devil-child. _Who he loved **so** much_.

"Don't tease him," Reiner chastised, looking just as amused.

Levi's eyes narrowed on Eren and made a grabby-motion for me, "Come here, you little devil, let me glue old man hair onto _your_ head."

Eren just giggled, taking a step behind his elder brother. Levi smirked and leaned back, flinching again at the brush of powder.

It was going to be a long night.

~

"Go back and get your cane, for god's sake!" Hanji exclaimed exasperatedly, looking completely fed up with Levi who was certifiably _pouting._

"It's going to stunt my height." Levi defended himself, look at Erwin for assistance.

Erwin just smiled, handing Levi the cane.

Levi snatched it from his arm, "Fine."

"Cheer up, Grump!" Hanji insisted, "It's not like you're still growing, anyhow."

Levi slumped and resigned himself into an uncomfortable but in-character posture as the kids all came into the room.

"Let's get this over with," Levi grumbled sourly.

"It'll be okay, Heichou!" Eren cheered, slapping his father's back.

"Sure, kid," Levi replied shortly as they exited the house.

If the twinge in his back was anything to go by, he would actually need the cane by the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this should be the last Halloween short if I'm remembering correctly. I _might_ write a Thanksgiving short for those who celebrate(Are there any other holidays you guys celebrate around this time?)
> 
> This is a bit short as I wasn't really feeling it, but hey if you guys have any one-shots you' like to see, tell me about them, I have a pretty large line-up but I'm doin' what I can. :) thanks


	12. Extra 4-Night Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short ut I'm trying to delve more into the children's problems and how it impacts the rest of the family, so expect some heavier stuff in the future.

Levi completely forgot about the kids' files after about two weeks. Whether he'd misplaced them or flat-out thrown them away, he didn't know, nor did he care.

He vaguely remembered reading something about night terrors with Eren, so he was expecting something, but he wasn't quite sure he was expecting it on the scale it came in.

His eyes were tired and droopy as he read through some more adoption papers that he could swear he'd already signed and turned in at least twice. He'd put the kids in their make-shifts bed nearly three hours ago and the only noises were Levi's frustrated groans and the ticking of the clock behind him.

These last two weeks had been stressful, but not nearly as bad as Levi expected it to go. There'd really been no apparent problems with their current setup so you can imagine his surprise when his quiet night was shattered with a blood-curdling scream coming from the kids' room.

By all rights, Levi thought somebody was getting _murdered_ so it was justifiable for him to grab his Corps-grade "Titan-Slicer" a well-known threat to all who saw it.

He ran into the room, guns blazing and scream still piercing his ear and he was completely stupified to find Eren screaming at absolutely nothing. The other kids in the room were on the other side of the room, crying as Reiner tried to wake Eren up.

It clicked into Levi's mind. Night Terror.

Levi quickly and carefully shoed a panicked-looking Reiner away from Eren, "It's okay, Eren's fine, go take them into the kitchen, it'll be okay."

Reiner gave him a shaky nod and ushered his siblings out of the room.

Eren was writhing, crying, screaming his bloody lungs out and yelling intelligible things ast the unresponsive ceiling.

Levi, purely for his own peace of mind, scooped Eren into his arms and held the crying boy, letting him scratch and claw at his skin as his night terror played out.

He'd had his own fair amount of night terrors and knew Eren would have no memory of the ordeal when morning light came and he shouldn't wake Eren up from it no matter how badly he wanted to, so he just sat there, holding, rocking and shushing the distraught child.

Luckily, it only lasted a few minutes and Eren didn't wake up by the end of it, but it still took a lot out of Levi, who had scratches all over his chest and arms, running up the length of his neck, some with little dribbles of blood.

Levi sighed wearily, shifting Eren back onto his bed to go grab a damp washcloth. He undressed Eren from his sweat-soaked clothing and carefully wiped him down before dressing him again in fresh clothing and lying him down in the armchair so he could strip his sweaty sheets.

When all was said and done and Eren was sleeping in his bed again, Levi went to go change his own clothes, into a turtleneck to be exact, before going downstairs where the rest of the kids were holed up.

They were sitting around the counter looking pensive, confused...or just sleeping.

Reiner looked painfully worried for his brother and snapped his head up the second Levi padded into the kitchen.

"What happened, is Eren okay?" Reiner asked in a hurry, taking care in not jostling Krista who he'd nabbed from her nursey and was resting peacefully in his arms.

Levi sat at the counter, motioning for all awake children to crowd around him as he spoke quietly, "Don't worry, he's okay. What he just had is called a night terror. It doesn't hurt him, he won't even remember it when he wakes up, it's just scary-looking, okay?"

Ther were nods all around so Levi continued, "If it happens again, you can come get me, but go back to bed, now."

He gave a few hugs, not many as they weren't that close yet, and sent them off before going back to the sofa and slumping down.

He wasn't able to get back to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking prompts :) Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Any ideas for Christmas/Hannukah/Any other holidays celebrated in December?
> 
> P.S. How would you guys feel about a chapter about how Levi deals with puberty with Annie(Because she's oldest)


	13. Extra 5-Levi gets hit on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on an uploading and writing roll--but it won't last long as soon as the 28th comes to pass, sadly. Hopefully I'll get a good amount written before then, though!
> 
> This one-shot was actually recommended by Sarabeaw on chapter 9 so, I hope you like it :)

Marco was the angel of the family, right there beside Krista. He knew that. He knew in the eyes of his family he could do no wrong, he was the least threatening.

And therefore, got the most information. After all, who would he tell?

So, it was one of those days he smiled politely and opened his ears for Hanji to gossip into. A pass time he didn't quite enjoy, but a pass time nonetheless.

"-And why, I thought he was givin' the lovey eyes-you know how it is-to Erwin, the hunk of a man he is, but, no, he was giving them to Levi!" Hanji crowed, leaning back into the sofa.

Marco's hand stilled with his cup halfway to his mouth and looked at Hanji with wide eyes,   
"Wait, what?"

"I know!" Hanji exclaimed with a disbelieving laugh. She raised he cup to her mouth, mumbling, "Can you imagine? _Levi_ in a _relationship_ , I laugh."

Marco leaned forward in interest, "What did Dad do?"

Hanji scoffed, waving her hand in front of her, 'What do you think he did? The oblivious grump he is, he didn't even notice!"

Ah, that sounded about right. Marco leaned back with a serene smile. He wouldn't have to worry about anyone coming after Levi, after all.

"But," Hanji whispered with a conspiratorial grin, "I invited him to the Survey Corps' annual schmooze fest. Levi will have to talk to him them and get him some lovin'!"

Hanji sighed, obviously preening herself for her _'wonderful'_ idea.

Meanwhile, Marco was wondering which siblings he should place as Levi's bodyguards for the night.

~  
The Annual VIP Corps party, or _'Schmooze fest'_ as Hanji so creatively dubbed it, came through quickly as Winter melted into Summer and tensions were high in the Ackerman household.

 

At least among the _true_ children of Levi Ackerman. Those who would risk it all to save their old man's virtue from being stolen by some sap that couldn't tell his head from his ass.

Reiner, Annie, Mikasa, Marco, and Eren were all extremely passionate about this delicate cause. They wouldn't let the nay-sayers, one who were supposed to be their family, destroy their will.

"You guys sound like jealous exes," Connie mumbled as he watched his older siblings go insane over planning _'guard rotations'_ for their father.

Annie glared over her shoulder from her place on the wall next to Mikasa, "Are you saying you want a new Mommy or Daddy?" she spat.

Connie cringed and scratched his cheek, "Well-no..."

"Why doesn't Reiner just ask him about it? Mano-e-mano?" Sasha asked from her place on the loveseat, her hand in a bag of potato chips.

Reiner looked at her with bewilderment, "What? Why?"

"...Because you're twenty-two...?" Sasha responded in kind. "You guys are technically only ten years apart, would it really be that weird to just ask him?"

This time, Reiner and Eren both squinted at her as if it was the dumbest idea they'd ever heard. "Why would we do that?" Reiner asked with incredulity

Sasha rolled her, stuffing another hand full of chips into her mouth. Why did she think they would act their age? Honestly, her brothers were idiots.

"Marco, what if you handle refreshments? Mikasa can stand near Heichou and make nice and tell you when to interrupt with drinks." Eren said, writing down the idea.

Marco nodded, "Okay, but I can't do that the whole time, you know Dad likes having us make rounds for him."

"Do you think Bert would do it?" Mikasa asked, looking at Reiner.

"Serve drinks? Yeah, but he wouldn't sabotage Pops." Reiner replied with a smile. Ah, his baby brother was just too sweet.

"So you can ask him if he'll do that...Marco, did you ask Hanji what the guy looks like?" Eren asked the brown-haired teen.

Marco nodded, "Yeah, on the taller side with red hair, sleazy grin. Slimeball."

"Eren can watch by the door as they're coming in and tell Mikasa, Marco will switch with Bert, and if things go too far, Reiner will come in and talk to Pops and Annie can do damage control if something goes wrong." Reiner listed off, drawing stick figure doodles of their plan.

"Where's Jean in this master plan?" Sasha mumbled in question, still staring down at her phone.

Connie rolled his eyes, "He's taking Krista to her dentist appointment that day, they don't have to go."

"Lucky," Eren muttered bitterly.

"Okay, are we set, then?" Mikasa asked, moving from her spot on the wall.

Reiner clicked the cap of the pen shut, "Yup. Plan Preserve Levi Ackerman's Chastity is a-go."

~

Luckily, being Levi Ackerman's kids came with perks. Said perks included access to the ear-pieces they had equipped.

Eren was standing by the door like planned, greeting people as they entered and watching for the target.

Mikasa had her arm looped in Levi's as she was presented to his business partners.

Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie were making the rounds in their little trio, waiting for Eren's say-so.

Marco was hanging around with Sasha and speaking with some other people's kids, Connie hanging around in the background, choosing to keep his head down.

They'd only been at the party for around thirty minutes before the target showed up.

"Target Slimeball in sight," Eren murmured into the earpiece before putting n a smile and shaking hands with him, trying not to visibly cringe at the feel of the man's hands.

"Good evening sir, I'm Eren Ackerman." He greeted politely, glaring at the way the man's eyes lit up at the sound of his last name.

"Ah, Levi's son, then?" The Slimeball responded. _That's Mr.Levi to you **punk.**_

"Yes, I think you'll find my siblings scattered about tonight," he gestured to Annie and Reiner, "Annie's a black belt in karate and Reiner's a shooting instructor if you're interested," he said with a tight smile.

Slimeball smiled shakily and took his hand, "Wonderful accomplishments, uh, excuse me, I think I'll go greet your father."

Eren watched with scorn as the slimeball slinked over to Levi ad whispered into his earpiece, "Mikasa, he's going in."

Mikasa touched her earpiece, "Got it." She hugged Levi's rm to her more tightly, hawk-like eyes locked onto the red-headed man walking up to them, a suspiciously friendly smile on his lips.

The man came to a stop in front of them as some other company bigwig moved away to mingle, "Levi, wonderful to see you, again."

Levi took his hand politely and gave it a firm shake, "You as well, Mr. Rogers." He gestured to Mikasa, "I don't believe you've met my daughter, Mikasa."

"No, I haven't," He took her hand and placed a kiss on the back, "nice to meet you,"

Mikasa took her hand back and very obviously wiped it off on her dress with a short smile, "Charmed,"

Mr. Rogers nodded slowly before turning to Levi for a quick recovery, "Well actually, Levi-"

"Would either of you like some drinks?" Marco asked with a smile, gracefully stepping in between them.

"N-no thank you," Mr. Rogers replied.

Levi took a flute of champagne by its neck, "Thank you, Marco."

Marco nodded with a sweet smile, "Mr. Rogers, if champagne isn't to your taste, I could escort you over to our wide selection of beverages this evening?"

Mr. Rogers waved his hand meekly, "Oh I couldn't possibly trouble you-"

"I insist, I wouldn't want to be badly mannered and leave you thirsty." Marco implored, gesturing for him to follow.

Mr. Rogers eyes shifted between Marco and Levi before hesitantly agreeing and walking off towards the bar with Marco.

"Marco's so polite," Levi remarked proudly, watching his son speaking with Mr. Rogers as they walked to the bar.

Mikasa smiled and nodded. At least he didn't suspect his precious son.

~

"Anyway, Levi, as I was saying," Mr. Rogers went to continue after Marco had let them alone.

Fortunately, Reiner stepped in before he could continue with the thought, "Pops, Eren's gotta talk to you." He threw a thumb towards Eren, who was not, in fact, informed of this improvisation.

Levi touched his son's shoulder lightly, pulling him away from the couple he was speaking to, "Reiner said you needed to speak to me?"

Eren looked at his father with wide eyes, seeing Reiner make frantic gestures over his shoulder, "Ah-yeah, uh, my-" he grasped his shoulder with a pained expression, "-shoulder is acting up, do you have any icey hot?" He cringed. He'd never injured his shoulder badly, but he hoped Levi wouldn't notice.

Levi furrowed his brows, "Not on me," he mumbled, "but I think Mikasa has some in her purse."

"Then let's go-" Eren tried to step away but Levi grabbed his other shoulder.

"When did you hurt your shoulder?" Levi asked, wracking his brain for any memory of such an injury.

"Uh-" Eren's eyes flashed over to where Mr. Roger was walking in their direction. "Um, you know... s-soccer?"

Levi crossed his arms with a raised brow, "You never played soccer, what's really going on, Eren?"

Mr. Rogers was fast approaching and looking around, all of his siblings were wrapped up, sending the occasional worried glance in his direction. Save for Sasha, she just looked smug.

"Uh-I-"Eren panicked and sweat started forming on his brow.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked with concern, about to reach out, when Eren flubbed-just a bit.

Eren threw a finger over Levi's shoulder at the now-startled Mr.Rogers, "He's trying to hit on you." He saw Marco facepalm.

"Huh?" Levi and Mr. Rogers said in unison, Mr. Rogers' much more aghast.

"I-I'm _not_ hitting on your father!" Mr. Rogers hissed, trying to keep his voice down as to not arouse any more attention.

"Oh yeah?" Eren responded gruffly, putting his hands on his hips and staring at the man doubtfully. "Then what were you going to ask him?"

"Yes," The man sigehd exasperatedly, "I was going to ask if he would consider speaking to my daughters class next week. Not hit on him."

"Oh," Eren mumbled, looking rightfully embarrassed and sending a somewhat scolding glare to the sheepish Marco how uickly slipped out of sight. Who would suspect him? Nobody.

"Besides," the man chuckled, "He's not my type." He eyes flitted across the room.

Eren and Levi followed his gaze...right to Bertholdt's ass and stared with wide eyes as the man licked his lips.

Levi looked in between him and Bertholdt a few times.

"Oh _fuck_ no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yeah, I can't imagine Levi spoke at his daughter's school after that...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, as always, if you have any one-shots you'd like to see, leave em below, thanks!


	14. Christmas(?) special #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning and merry Christmas! I hope your day has been lovely-assuming you're not reading it as im posting it at _2 am_ -And if it hasn't been lovely just maybe this'll put you in a bit of a better mood.
> 
> Requested by Comical_Tuber and sorry I've unfortunately never seen Home Alone so I didn't really know how to make it relate but I tried and I hope you like it! :)

"You're not even my real Dad!" The yell woke Bertholdt from his deep slumber and his heart started racing.

He'd been taking a nap on the couch, so he quietly tiptoed to look over the side of the doorway and into the kitchen.

Reiner and Levi were arguing and Reiner had angry tears streaming down his face and Bertholdt had never seen their adoptive father so angry.

"That is _enough_ Reiner." Levi hissed, his nostrils flaring, "Go to your room."

"No!" Reiner yelled defiantly.

Levi crossed his arms, obviously having none of Reiner's whining. "No video games or telivision for a week if you don't march your ass up there, _right now_."

Bertholdt gave a low whimper at the curse and Levi whipped around with wide eyes and saw Bertholdt; his features immediately softened, "It's okay, Bert, we're just having a disagreement."

Reiner stomped his foot petulantly, "Don't ignore me for that-that loser!"

Levi sent him a sharp look and growled, dangerously low, " _Go. To. Your. Room. Now._ "

Reiner held his gaze for a heated moment before screaming "I _hate_ you!" and stomping away.

Bertholdt furrowed his brows watching his father wince and sigh, ruffling his unkempt raven black hair.

Levi looked down at him with tired eyes and a small smile to match, "Did we wake you?"

Bertholdt nibbled on his lip, his eyes flickering his father to the stairs his brother had disappeared up and he shook his head, his eyes finally settling on his feet.

Levi patted his shoulder, "It'll be okay. I'll talk to him in the morning and then Hanji will bring ornaments to decorate the tree, okay?" Bertholdt nodded slowly. "Good. Now go back to bed, we have an early day tomorrow."

Bertholdt wrapped his lanky arms around his father's waist, "Night, love you."

Levi patted his head and pulled him away to kiss his forehead, "Sweet dreams, little monster."

~

When Bertholdt woke up the next morning, Reiner's bed was empty.

His brow furrowed and he dragged his green blanket off the bed with him befoee padding down stiars.

He was the only one awake, as it was the crack of dawn.

He walked into the kitchen, shivering when his bare feet touched the tile floor and his eyes were drawn to the kitchen counter that had a note lying on top of it.

Curiously, he picked the note up and read the messy scrawl that graced it.

_I'm leaving to find my real dad. Don't come look for me._

_Reiner._

Immediately, the familiar feeling of anxiety ripped through Betholdt's chest and he began hyperventilating.

He started screaming what was left in his lungs for his father to come down _right now, there's something wrong-_ and Levi had never heard his quiet son be so loud.

He sat up straight out of bed at the horrific sound. He grabbed his blade and ran down the stairs with his face set into a dangerous glare. 

Reaching the kitchen with his guns blazing, Levi did quick scan and realized there was no one in his home but his small son, currently in full panic mode, clutching a note to his heaving chest.

Levi dropped his blades with a clatter and dropped in front of Bertholdt, taking the boy's wet cheeks into his palms.

"Breathe, Birdy, breathe." Levi wanted to know what had gotten him into such a tizzy, but he knew that his efforts of finding out would be useless if he didn't calm him down first.

Bertholdt grabbed onto his father's hands as his breathing started evening but his tears only came more rapidly, "D-dad, h-here-" he held the note out with a shaky hand.

Levi's slate eyes made quick work of the brief note and felt fear clench around his heart. He crumpled the note in his hand, and tried to look as composed as possible. "Birdy, I need you to go do a head count, make sure everyone's here, and if they aren't, namely Reiner, i want you guys to search the house for him okay?" Bert nodded and made to stand but Levi stopped him again with steely eyes, " _Only_ the house."

Bertdoldt nodded again ans continued his way out. Meanwhile, Levi clenched his teeth and tugged on his hair.

He knew things were going too well.

Something had to give, eventually.

~

"Calm down," Hanji rubbed up and down his arn, her own face pensive, "we'll find him, it'll be okay, Levi."

Levi had his head in his hands. His eyes were wide and set onto his feet as the worse case scenarios flowed through his panicked mind.

"We have to find him, Hanji." His voice was weak and she was smiled sympathetically.

"I know, sweetheart, and we will." 

Bertholdt had found the note nearly three hours ago. Not to mention, they didn't know at what point in the night he'd left. He could be anywhere at this point. The wasn't stupid, and Levi made sure of that, but that was more of a curse than a blessing at the moment.

Reiner's siblings had beensearching the housr top fro bottm over and over, insisting that they';d find him somehow. 

Erwin was pacing in the living room, his phone up to his ear as he order their team out t find the wayward boy.

"I don't give a damn what the rules are, soldier. I want a full squad out within the hour to find this boy, am I making myself clear?" He hissed into his cell. He was almost as upset as Levi was, he thought of Levi and Hanji's kids as his own. They were all family, and nobody messed with Erwin Smith's family.

"That's what I thought." Erwin finished, tapping his phone off and slumping onto the couch with a weary sigh.

Armin, who was sitting on the couch next to his dad, quietly leaned his head against his shoulder in silent support.

Levi stood with a sigh and went to the front door grabbing his keys.

"Levi, what are you doing?" Erwin asked him from the couch.

Levi met his eyes evenly, "I'm going to go find him. The squad they're going to send out will be shit, I know it. I'm getting my son back myself."

Hanji stood quickly, grabbing onto his arm as he was pulling on his coat, "Levi, honey, I know you're worried and upset and scared and I know you hate not being able to do anything-trust me, I know-but you're upset and you can't drive when you're upset and you kids need you and-and-" Hanji took a deep breath, tightening her grip on his arm, "I know he's your baby. I know you'd go to the ends of the Earth for him, but right now, you don't need to, sweetie, you need to sit here, take care of your other kids and wait. Just wait."

Levi took a shaky breath, dropping his head. "I hate waiting."

Hanji put his head to her shoulder, "I know, sweetie, I know."

They all sat back down on the couch and eventually the other nine children found their way into the living room, dejected slumping their shoulders as the loss of their eldest brother set in.

Bertholdt was curled on his father side, his anxiety spiking with the absence of his rock. Levi's hand was rubbing up and down hia back, Annie curled under his other arm.

Erwin's phone was one the table with Levi and Hanji's, all of them staring at them and waiting for one of them to ring.

They didn't.

~

A day passed. It was the twentieth of December.

Hanji and Erwin had stayed overnight with their kids but stayed up with their worried friend instead of sleeping.

At six in the morning, they were sat around the kitchen table, mugs of coffee that had simmered down to a luke-warm sludge grasped in their hands as they continued to stare st the phones that had been painfully silent for nearly twenty-four.

_Or, twenty-three hours, thirty-seven minutes, and fifteen seconds give or take- **But who was counting-**_

Levi's eyes were bloodshot, locked onto the immobile phone and trying to glare it into submission.

_Ring, dammit_

Hanji let out a heavy sigh, "Maybe we should go out and look."

"No, Hanji, none of us are fit to drive." Erwin grunted, looking frustrated.

"But Erwin," Hanji insisted, "It's winter. It's snowing. We have to find him."

"Hanji," Erwin hissed, sending a glance at Levi. The man was stationary, his neck straining and his face red as his hands clenched together.

Finally, he stood, "Fuck it, safe or unsafe I'm getting my brat."

"No, Levi." Erwin said firmly, getting ready to stand himself.

Levi turned to glare at Erwin as he ground out, "That is my son out there, Erwin. You heard Hanji, it's fucking freezing out there. I'm going to find him and if i have to do it over your dead body, trust me, _I will_."

Erwin pursed his lips. It wasn't and idle threat and he and Hanji could do nothing but watch him put his coat on and run out the door.

They shared a glance.

~

Levi'd been driving around for over an hour. There was no sign of his son and he was getting antsy.

In the cupholder to his right, his phone started to ring.

He picked it up with a snarl, "What?"

"Levi!" It was Hanji she sounded relieved. Relieved and ecstatic. "You have to get home, now. One of the squad found Reiner _and he's fine_ "

Levi let out a breath and relief filled his knotted chest, "I'll bee there soon."

He promptly made an illegal u-turn and sped his way home, spitting curses the whole way.

The second he pulled into his driveway, he jumped out of his car, not even bothering to close the door as he tossed his keys at Hanji who opened the door wide to him.

The second he saw Reiner, teary-eyed and wrapped in a blanket ith Armin by his side, rubbing his back Levi practicall tripped over his feet and tugged Reiner tight to his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Reiner kept hanting the phrase over and over as he clutched Levi tighter and tighter.

Levi shushed him, "It's not okay and we can talk about that later but I love you and I'm so glad your safe, monster."

Reiner nodded against his shoulder quietly, taking in the comfort.

Hanji and Erwin watched the sight with small, tired smiles. 

"I hope this isn't a thing that happens to all of them..." Erwin muttered, shivering at the thought.

Hanni swatted his arm, "Don't put the idea in their heads."

"I'm sorry I said you weren't my dad..." Reiner mumbled apologetically.

Levi said nothing, just pursed his lips.

"Go get your brothers and sisters, it's time to decorate the tree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to upload a chapter that had the Christmas requests open and it's Christmas but um if you have any holiday requests(Not limited to Christmas) then by all mean, put 'em down below


	15. Extra 7-Bubble wrap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by TinyBangtanScrub and I dunno how I feel about it. I will 100% rewrite it if it wasn't really how you wanted but I wasn't entirely sure how to go about it and the actual injury moment was kind of short so...yeah.

"They're kids, Levi, they're going to get hurt," Hanji said, equal parts tired and amused.

Levi looked up, tape hanging from his teeth, and he glared at her, "Reiner broke his arm doing the same thing and he's five years older than him. Five, Hanji."

"So? Maybe Eren will be more careful." Hanji tried to reason, wincing at the pitiful look the green-eyed boy being tormented was giving her.

"I'm being proactive, Hanji," Levi muttered, wrapping another line of bubble wrap around Eren's arm.

"You're being anal, Levi! You're wrapping the poor boy in bubble wrap." Hanji said, gently prying the bubbly roll away from him. Eren sent her a grateful look, his around out stick-straight and 6 inches thicker than usual.

Levi dropped his hands with a sigh, "Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way."

"You think?" Reiner asked, joining the three with an amused smile. He kneeled in front of Eren, smirking, "Hey, bud, havin' fun?"

Eren blew a raspberry at him spitefully.

Hanji rested a hand on Levi's shoulder, "It's just flag football. He won't be getting tackled or anything. Reiner's accident was...unfortunate, but it was a fluke. You need to calm down."

Levi stood as Reiner started prying away the layers of bubble wrap Levo had managed to wind around Eren.

"Maybe he should start wearing a helmet around the house."

"Levi...."

"Those stairs are high! I nearly broke my damn neck the other day and--"

" _Levi._ "

~

Eren didn't really take to football, to Levi's relief. He was much more fond of soccer, which made Levi nervous, but not as much as the high-contact sport football would have evolved into.

He played for about a year before he decided he was done with sports. Levi thought he could breathe easy, with his son deciding to focus more on the artistic side of his academics. 

Yeah, he was wrong.

"Are there potatoes in it?" Sasha asked, standing on her tiptoes to peer into the pot.

Levi swatted her away, "Watch your hair."

Sasha pulled her hair into a ponytail, "So?"

"No, Sasha, I did not put potatoes in the chili," Levi replied patiently.

Sasha pouted before skipping over to the dining table to help Annie set the plates and forks down.

"Pops?" Reiner poked his head into the kitchen. Levi hummed in question. "S'it alright if I skip out on dinner tonight? I'll eat later, but I have a test tomorrow."

Levi gave him a vaguely chastising glance, "You're excused but you have to eat breakfast with us."

Reiner gave him a grateful nod, exciting the kitchen.

"Oh and--" Sasha was interrupted by a loud thud and a gasp of surprise.

"What happened?" Levi called, not particularly concerned about whatever trouble the kids had conjured up.

Then, Reiner came skidding into the kitchen, fear splashed on his face, "Eren fell!"

Levi immediately dropped the handle, "What do you mean he fell?"

"Down the stairs!" Reiner cried, grabbing onto Lev8's sleeve as they rushed into the living room.

Coming into the living room, Levi's chest swelled with relief when he saw Eren sitting up, tteary0eyed but otherwise fine.

Levi kneeled next to him, taking his wet cheeks in his hands. "Where did you fall from, Eren?"

"He fell from there," Reiner said, pointing to the third step at the bottom.

Levi sighed in relief, "Did you hit your head, brat?" Eren shook his head, fat tears falling down his face. Levi drew him to his chest, "It's okay, you're fine. I know it was scary, but you're okay."

Erens sniffled, nodding his head.

Levi leaned back, kissing Eren's crown with a relieved sigh.

He's fine. Everything is okay. He sent a scathing glare to the stairs. But those, those were a problem.

~

Once again, Levi was on his knees with bubble wrap, just for a...different reason.

"I told you these fucking stairs were dangerous, Hanji." He said, lifting the carpet up to lay bubble wrap on the stairs.

"You can't bubble-wrap the stairs, Levi, _that isn't how it works._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open and I have one or two more Christmas extras I Still want to put up and yeah, see you next time? OH _Happy New Years you lovely humans beings_


	16. Extra 6-Bothersome Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Comic_Tuber hope you like it :)
> 
> ALSO 69 COMMENTS. I missed the view and Kudos 69 mark BUT I DID IT THIS TIME

Annie rubbed her chest, not really knowing what she was feeling and definitely not knowing how to handle it.

She was...uncomfortable. Extremely uncomfortable. She was uncomfortable in a way that made her want to sink into herself scratch at her bodyuntil she found that particular itch that just wasn't supposed to be there. 

Her arms were wrapped around her midsection, squeezing her sides.

She blinked her eyes, the blurry image of the yellows, browns, and blues that made up her in her entirety distorting for a moment. She squinted, leaning into the mirror to try and make out the details of her irises, but she just...couldn't. She couldn't see them.

Her lips pulled into a frown.

She had never been this... _bothered_ about something.

Her father had given her non-prescription glasses to help her get used to the real ones, and those sat on the counter to her right, but they just felt weird. Invasive. Terribly so.

she glanced at her blurry imagine one more time, her eyes briefly flickering to the fake black glasses before letting out a soft huff and leaving the bathroom.

~

Marco lifted his head up with a smile when Annie came into the sitting room, her arms crossed and her expression thoughtful.

He put his book down, "Hey,"

Annie's eyebrows furrowed as if she couldn't comprehend what was being said.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked slowly, bringing his feet up under him.

Annie looks down at the ground as she slowly makes her over to the loveseat and takes the place next to Marco. "I don't know."

Marco frowned. "You don't know what's wrong?"

Annie hunched in on herself, an odd movement that Marco couldn't help but feel was just too out of character for his stone-faced sister.

Marco rests a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Do you want me to get Dad?"

Annie gave a jerky shake of her head, some of her pinned hair falling in her face.

"Okay..." Marco said. He wasn't sure how to proceed. "...Do you want to watch a movie then? Maybe it'll help you feel better?"

That lit a spark of interest in Annie's eye and she nodded.

"Alright, let's continue from where we left off in the Harry Potter movies then..."

~

Annie thought watching movies with Marco would make her feel better, as it always did, but when she wandered into the backyard after finishing up, she still felt odd. She'd never been so deeply bothered by something that it actually made her conflicted.

Eren strolled up to her, lazily kicking a soccer ball up and down on his foot. The new hobby that had driven their father crazy as of late.

"Wanna play?" He asked, his green eyes glistening with the grin firmly in place on his lips.

Annie mutely shook her head and Eren's brow furrowed, "Do you want me to go get Heichou?"

This time, Annie was indecisive. She didn't want to bother her hard-working father with her problems, but she just didn't know what she was supposed to do.

"...Is it about the glasses?" Eren hazarded a guess, probably trying to forgo comfort in its whole as it wasn't exactly some he was savvy in.

Annie wrung her hands before giving a brisk nod.

"Ah, then go find Heichou. He's got those reading glasses he's got to wear around work 'n stuff, remember? He probably understands." Eren shrugged, picking up the ball to spin it on his finger.

Annie had forgotten about those. Their father didn't really like wearing them around the house and Annie never accompanied him to work like Eren and Jean did so it wasn't something she found significant, but the realization that her father could almost definitely help her with her problem made her feel plenty better therein itself.

She gave Eren a quick smile, muttering "Thanks," before heading back inside to find her father.

~

Annie found him in his study, talking to somebody on his phone and typing with his free hand.

Annie gave a light knock on the door as she opened it and Levi's eye flicker to her briefly, quickly speaking back to the other person on the phone before saying they should continue it later.

Levi gave a weary grumble and put his phone down, swiveling his chair around to look at Annie, "What is it?"

She took a breath. "I don't know what to do."

"About?" He replied easily.

"I can't really see myself in the mirror." She began, "And I think I don't like it, but I think I don't like the thought of glasses more."

Her father hummed in understanding, giving a slow nod. "Have you tried the fake glasses I gave you yet?"

Annie shook her head no.

"Let's start there." Levi said, motioning for her to get up, 'Where'd you leave them?"

"Bathroom" She replied softly, following after him.

The glasses were stilling sitting where she left them, and her father picked them up and put them on her nose in one fluid motion. "How does that feel?"

It felt fine, at first. Then, she scrunched up her nose at the feeling of wrong spreading on the bridge o hr nose. She lifted the glasses, rubbing where it felt weird and then replacing them. It did nothing and the uncomfortable feeling just got more intense. "I don't like it." She decided firmly, taking them off.

Her father gently coaxed her into putting them back on, "You need to get used to it, Annie. I won't have you fumbling around blind because you refuse to get used to the feeling."

She frowned but nodded. 

~  
It did get better, just as her father had said, and she thought she was ready to have real glasses. 

When she actually got them, however, she realized they were very different from her fake ones.

 

They made her see clearer, yes, but they were too thin, making that uncomfortable feeling come back. They also gave her a headache, but most of all, she looked _terrible._

This time, she went to her father immediately, grumpy face and all.

He saw her and gave a small smile, "You look good, darling."

"No," Annie replied curtly. "I do not."

"Yes," He drawled in return, "You do."

"Look at me, Dad. I look like an idiot. These aren't the same as the fake ones these feel orse and I've got a headache and I look terrible and you're lying to me and I don't want them but I need to see and-"

A short cough interrupts her monologue, "You sound conflicted." Her father told her, somewhat amused.

She stayed silent as he got up and reached into his drawer pulling out a glasses case. He took his glasses out and put them on the bridge of his nose. "There, now we match. Do I look bad?"

Annie pursed her lips. "No."

"Then you'll be fine. If those aren't the model of glasses you want, we'll get you a different kind. As for the headaches, again, you just have to get used to it. It'll go away if you've got the correct prescription, okay?" He said softly with a smirk.

"Really?" Annie asked hopelessly, trying not to get annoyed by the purple line surrounding her vision.

"Yes," he opened his arms for a hug and she quickly complied, "It'll be okay, it's a process, darling."

"I can really get a different model?" Annie asked, muffled by his shirt.

"Yes," Levi confirmed.

"Good because these make me look like Hanji."

Then Levi snorted and ruined the moment but Annie soon found that she looked ravishing in the right pair of glasses and loved rubbing it in her siblings' faces. Politely, though, _of course._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I _adore_ the hell out of glasses, but I can't wear them because it feels invasive and I don't know if I want to punch myself in the face or scream, so glasses are a bit of a hazard but, hey, you win some, you lose some, I guess.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! Requests are always open :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they got their stuffies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a while. It'll also have been a year since I first posted Papa Levi in a few months so that's a thing and, as such, I'd like to note that I started writing this chapter since one of the kids'(I don't remember who) stuffed animals were brought up and someone sent in a prompt abotu it, I'm not sure who, but nonetheless I'm reading this and thinking that it could be 20x better, but, yeah. Enjoy

Nightmares were a regular with the older kids. It made sense, of course. The younger ones either weren't present within the Corps long enough to be afraid, or a few passing words would help sooth their worries. The older kids however, even if they didn't understand, still felt fear of what they were forced to witness and experience.

Levi's heart was slowly twisted into knots with every night he heard their cries and was unable to help ease their woe.

He asked Hanoi and Edwin what to do many times but they were all at a loss. He didn't know what to do.

Then, the perfect idea hit him.

They knew the whole Corps wasn't all bad. They weren't nearly as afraid of the Survey Unit as they were of the MP or Garrison. Mostly because of Edwin, Hanji, Levi, and other members of Levi's team.

Eren actually loved the Survey Unit and dreamed of being apart of it himself, one day.

Levi used that to his advantage.

Levi spent hours every day during his lunch hour with Hanji, learning how to sew. The kids inevitably asked about the band-aids all over his fingers, but they got a kick out of the different responses Levi would come up with. _'Miniature Titan bites'_ and _'Airplane wars in the office'_ were among their favorites.

Slowly, but surely, Levi sewed his first teddy bear. He then got green felt and sewed an authentic Survey Corps emblem on the back, sewing it around the teddy bear's neck.

Levi immediately wanted to throw it into the trash. Being his first try, the bear looked a little...wonky.

Its eyes weren't exactly even and his neck didn't have enough stuffing. The Survey Corps emblem wasn't exactly centered and maybe one arm was a little shorter than the other.

Hanji insisted that Eren would love it regardless, and Levi agreed with a fond smile.

One down.

He was just going to replicate it. Hanji, however, insisted it would be too impersonal.

So, he made a lion for Krista to give to her whrn she was older, an elephant for Connie, he sewed a bear similar to Eren's with a red scarf around its neck and the emblem stitched onto the back itself for Mikasa, Bertholdt and Reiner both got elephants with capes and emblems, Annie got a soft blanket with the emblem, Jean got a pillow with the emblem, Marco got a pig with the emblem sewn into its belly, and Sasha...the _interesting_ girl she was...got a potato plushie with the emblem.

It took Levi many months and many band-aids to get all of the kids' plushies finished. And he was very proud when he did.

Then, it was just a matter of giving them to them in the most effective way.

Thrusting them into their faces and saying _'Here's some soft shit, get over your trauma now, thanks.'_ DIdn't seem like the _best_ way.

Of course, his brilliance never ceased to astound him.

"Let's go!" Levi called, lightly bouncing Krista on his hip.

"C'mon kiddos, hurry!" Hanji called jovially, Connie in her own arms.

"Where are we going?" Eren asked excitedly, sprinting down the stairs with his little backpack strapped on. He ran up to Levi, taking hold of his black tank top.

"It's a surprise." Levi answered shortly.

the rest came down quickly, the younger heading the older with their stomping feet.

"Is everyone ready?" Hanji asked with a grin. When everyone nodded, she swung her arm around, "Let's get goin' then!"

They all piled into the car, and at first, it was fine.

The kids were excited and happy, but Levi knew the nerves would come.

Once they passed the corner onto the road that held Garrison Facilities, it would go downhill.

And it did.

Their excited chatter and questions slowly died as terror and tears filled their eyes.

"...Where are we going?" Reiner asked in a hushed voice, his eyes flickering fearfully between Levi and the large iron gates they passed.

"To the Corps," Levi told them simply, his heart clenching at their expressions. 

"Why?" Eren whispered. And god, if he didn't look so betrayed and hurt.

"Patience," Levi told them shortly, pulling up and through the large gates, briefly flashing his Corps identification badge.

All of the kids in the back seat eventually curled in on themselves, looking worried, resigned, and scared.

Levi just hoped it would end up as well as he hoped.

~

Levi pulled into the parking garage for the Survey Corps employees, nodding to all of the armed men that stood around, rifles in hand.

The kids seemed to calm a bit, seeing as they weren't going to the Garrison or MP, but that didn't mean something good was about to happen.

Luckily for them, something good _was,_ about to happen.

Hanji's care pulled up next, and all 12 of them piled out of the cars. Hanjis had a huge grin, looking down at all of the nervous, teary and fidgety children.

"Well, let's go in!" She cheered, and all of the kids followed her. All but one.

Levi knelt down to look Eren in the eye, "Aren't you coming?"

Eren's lip wobbled as he answered, "No."

"Why not?" Levi asked patiently.

"Because i-if I go in, y-you'll leave." Eren sniffled, tears tracking down his face.

Levi held out his hand, "Then hold onto my hand. I can't leave you if you're attached like a growth, now can I?"

Eren nodded, latching onto Levi's hand as tightly as he could, and going as far as holding onto the hemming of his shirt as well.

Soon they were inside and the building was abnormally empty, which didn't evade the children's' attention. It made them wary. By the time they had gotten to the library, Levi had three more kids latched onto him.

Once all of them were piled into the elevator, Levi pressed the button for the highest level, the elevator music cutting through the air that was chalk-full of nerves.

~

Levi heard the audible gasps from the kids once the doors opened and he was pretty certain he could hear Hanji's grin, too.

The top floor was by far the longest floor, and it could wrap the whole building twice around, so that put in perspective what kind of sight all of the Survey Corps members kneeling in a line facing the elevator, their hands fisted over their hearts made.

Levi smirked, proud of all of the members of his team.

Hanji and Levi ushered the kids out to stand in front of them. None of them had asked anything yet, but it was obvious the questions were swimming in their little heads.

Erwin, who kneeled in the middle with a hand behind his back, stood and stepped towards the kids with a smile.

Erwin kneeled back down gracefully in front of Eren, "Present!"

He and nine other men brought the stuffies from behind their backs and put them over their hearts.

Levi stepped forward, Eren releasing his hand in his moment of awe, and face them.

"The Garrison, Survey Corps and MP haven't been kind to any of you." Levi looked them in their eyes, "But that stops here. I want you to look at the Corps with fondness, not fear. I, and those who serve under me offer you these as an apology and peace offering."

Then, the ten of them held the stuffed animals out in front of them, the children flinching back at the sudden gesture, looking terribly confused but also immeasurably excited.

One by one, Levi pushed each child forward to take hold of their respective stuffies and shaking the officer's hand before scurrying back over to Levi or Hanji. Erwin happily stood to give Krista hers.

"Heichou?" Eren mumbled from his place, clutching his bear. He blinked up at Levi with large, jade eyes. "We're really not going back?"

Levi let out a breath, ruffling his hair, "No, you're really not. Not ever."

That was a day Levi would not soon forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an explanation: I started writing Papa Levi to deal with anxiety, honestly, and so now that my anxiety has started to simmer down, I've had less motivation to write it and _I'm sorry_ I might end up writing a full-length, more serious fic about it if I continue to be discontent with Papa Levi as it is, but thanks for those who have waited and thos ewho have left kudos in my absence, I also get emails about them and it makes me happy to know it hasn't been forgotten, so, thank you and I hope you enjoyed this, as short as it was.


	18. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a gay awakening
> 
> Eren wants to fight Jean
> 
> Eren got into a toxic situation
> 
> Eren got...married?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***Warning*** This chapter is a bit worse than the sweet ones I usually like writing for Papa Levi so if you are uncomfortable with anyone of the following, well, maybe it's not for you.  
>  _-Jean and Eren use some 'big kid' words._  
>  -Jean uses some slurs  
> -There are depictions of an emotionally abusive relationship
> 
> I wanted to finish this before pride month ended, but. I also tried hard to keep this sort of light and not all terrible, because that's not what Papa Levi is, y'kno? This also isn't as great as I wanted it to be, seems a bit messy. Meh.

At the time Eren realized he was gay, he was thirteen.

It was a warm day and he was sitting in his third-period history class. The wide windows were open, letting the breeze slip in and through his hair as he sat with his chin in his palm, utterly bored.

His teacher was ten minutes late and Eren considered leaving, briefly, but figured waiting in a classroom without air conditioning or entertainment would be no worse the wrath of Heichou if the man's spidey-senses alerted him that one of his many children were misbehaving, as they almost always did.

Eren moved to balance his pen on his nose with a put-upon sigh, going cross-eyed.

"They'll get stuck if you keep doing that," Armin chastised, leaning over from his place at Eren's left.

Eren playfully stuck his tongue out, "Let me live my life, Arm'."

"Fine," Armin said exaggeratedly, putting a dainty hand on his forehead, "I'll leave you to your life with limited, cross-eyed vision. You've forced my hand, good sir."

Eren grinned, lightly pushing his best friend's shoulder.

Armin smiled back. He was quiet for a second. Then his sky blue eyes widened. "By the way, Dad wanted me to ask if you guys need help moving Rein into his new apartment?"

"Why can't he just ask Heichou? They do work together, you know?" Eren asked with a quizzical stare.

Armin laughed softly, "Levi isn't speaking to him, according to Hanji. Dad's been sulking, so I don't doubt it."

"What?" Eren chuckled. "What'd Uncle Erwin do?"

"Apparently, he switched out Levi's favorite french brew coffee for a different kind in the office," Armin said.

Eren nodded, "Heichou is particular about his coffee. Is Uncle going to change it back?"

Armin shrugged, "Who knows. But, anyway, do you guys need help?" he looked skeptical.

"No, I think out of the eleven of us, we can pull through enough manpower. Ymir's supposed to be lending a hand, too." Eren replied.

Armin nodded sagely with a haunted look, "She's awfully strong for a nine-year-old."

Eren agreed readily.

Their pleasant lull of a conversation was interrupted by the door to the classroom sliding open and...Oh lord.

Eren's mouth went dry.

In front of him wasn't the usual Mr. Miller with a beer gut and food in his dyed mustache. Oh,no. They had a substitute. And that substitute had just stopped Eren Jaeger's heart. Or maybe started it. He couldn't tell. Was he dead? That would make sense. Angels didn't stray from heaven, did they?

Certainly not into middle school classrooms.

The man strode in on legs blessed by the gods, adorned with thighs and calves that could crush. His torso and arms looked as if they were chiseled from marble, his corded neck leading up to a cut jaw that was much the same, pale stubble decorated it up to his cheeks that melted into kind green eyes.

He kind of looked like Erwin.

Eren grimaced. Okay, no, ew, gross. Erwin was nowhere near that attractive. He was old and slimy and loud.

"Good morning, everyone!" Green-eyed angel bellowed with a grin. Eren's attraction lessened a minuscule amount. Okay, he was a bit loud, too.

"I'm-" He uncapped a pen and turned to the whiteboard, "Mister...Whale."

Okay, unattractive name, no helping that, Eren supposed.

"Your regular history teacher had an unfortunate accident, so I'll be filling in for the foreseeable future. Let's get along, shall we?" Mr. Whale said with an attractive grin.

Eren swallowed. For the foreseeable future? Eren looked at Armin with wide eyes. Armin just looked back at him from the corner of his eyes, confused. _What?_ Armin mouthed.

Eren shook his head, rubbing his nape with his hand.

Mr. Whale continued speaking, calling on students for their names and interests. It went on for a while until Mr. Whale set his sights on Eren. A confused frown that Eren thought was delectable graced his face.

"You, there." He looked down, checking the class roster, "Are you, uh,"

_Scandalous._

Eren's breath caught in his throat surely he wasn't--

 

Eren leaned forward, waiting for him to finish.

"Are you sure..." His brow furrowed, and he met Eren's eyes again, "...Are you sure you're old enough to be in this class, you look a little young,"

That's the story of how Eren's first crush started and then was blown into tiny smithereens within minutes.

Though the realization didn't really set in until after.

~

_"Holy shit, I'm so gay."_

~

Eren struggled for many years with his identity, going through phases like one goes through pairs of shoes, agitating those around him. He lashed out, for a while, getting into fights at school because someone used slurs as jokes and he didn't find them as funny as anyone else did.

There was practically steam billowing out of his ears as his face burned red and his fists clenched. Jean came up from behind him with a drawled smirk, throwing a long arm around his shoulders, "Why're you so angry, man? S'not like you're a fag, right?"

Eren flinched at the word his brother so casually threw out, as if his words didn't hold the weight of insult to thousands. "Get off of me," He hissed, tossing Jean's arm off of his shoulder and stomping forward, his face twisted angrily.

Jean watched him go for a moment with a small, confused frown.

"You're an asshole."

"How? I didn't mean anything by it," Jean said, pouting at the stoic Mikasa. She was standing there with a blank face, her arms crossed sternly over his chest.

Mikasa rolled her eyes, "You didn't have to mean anything by it,"

Mikasa strolled after Eren and Jean just watched. _Well, Eren shouldn't be so sensitive._

~

That night, Eren, Levi, and Christa were the only ones home. Christa was already in bed when Eren finally came home from his stressful day at school, but Levi was sitting quietly on the couch, enjoying one of the rare moments where the house was silent.

Levi looked up, his hand halfway to his mouth with a handful of skittles when Eren came into the living room, tossing his bag away and slumping onto the couch with his father, resting his head on his shoulder.

Levi frowned.

"Aren't those Connie's?" Eren mumbled, looking despondently at the bag of skittles in Levi's hand.

"Maybe," Levi answered, putting the skittles away. Eren hadn't snuggled up to him like this in years. Apparently, he was 'too old' for it. Levi wrapped an arm around Eren's shoulders, rubbing his arm, "Tough day?"

Eren grunted. "Just Jean being a douchebag," 

"Don't call your brother that," Levi sighed. As if he hadn't had to tell both of those boys to stop calling each other names thousands if not millions of times. It was probably what he talked to them about the most, and he made it a point to talk to each of his children regularly so that was a feat.

"I wouldn't call him that if that wasn't what he was," Eren replied gruffly, clearly upset.

"What'd he say this time?" Levi asked, noticing his child was abnormally upset with his brother this time.

"Nothing," Eren said breathily, "It's not a big deal,"

"It's a big deal if it bothers you this much, so don't be a brat and tell me what he did," Levi pushed.

"It's fine, Heichou, leave it," Eren muttered.

Levi rested his cheek on top of his head, "Fine. Want to watch more fuckers mess up their food?"

_Worst Cooks in America_ really was the best show ever.

~

Eren's first boyfriend was a secret, he was fifteen. It was easier than you'd think to hide a relationship from nine siblings, a present father, extremely nosy uncles and aunts, and cousins that seemed to be everywhere all at once.

His boyfriend's name was Edgar. Edgar was tall and handsome, a member of the football team, and so terribly toxic.

It started out great; Edgar had shimmering brown eyes that glistened with happiness when he saw Eren and he let Eren play with his hair as much as he wanted(Which was a lot.) He and Eren met every day in an old shed a couple block from the school, just talking and being with each other and, soon, it became a routine that Eren loved.

They'd been dating for two months the first time Edgar raised his voice at him. Eren, still shouldering the abuse and trauma he'd endured in his early childhood, was startled, but, everyone yells sometimes, right?

This is where the rest of Eren's family would say his 'moody' phase started. He'd flinch at loud noises, turning around and shouting at the person who'd made them. He'd be out late without explanation, which resulted in arguments with Levi that, in turn, set the whole house on edge.

Some days, he'd be fine, and laughing with Armin or Marco in the living room, be home on time, and watch shows on the couch with Levi. Other days, he'd slam doors, yell at his siblings and father, and leave Levi sitting up on the couch all night because he hadn't come home.

Now, Edgar never raised a hand to Eren, no, Eren probably would have dropped him if he had and if Eren didn't, one of his siblings would have when they found out, but honestly, he didn't need to raise a hand to make Eren afraid.

No, he used his words. _(Like a good boy)_

He wanted to be an English major when he went to college in hopes of becoming an English teacher one day, according to what he told Eren about a month into their partnership, and Eren had no doubt he'd do great as an English major, but _horribly_ as an English _teacher._ Because, like, teachers had to have compassion and sympathy and empathy, and those important things, right?

Well, Eren was convinced Edgar was a psychopath. At the very least a high-functioning one, or maybe a sociopath.

Psychopaths shouldn't become teachers, right? Eren thought so.

This thought came to him one time after he asked Edgar to help him study for the next English quiz because Levi was about ready to flay him if he got another bad grade.

That day, Edgar had been pleasant and Eren felt confident in his askance. Edgar had just smiled kindly, still sweaty from practice, and said, "Sure, we can do it at my place, if you want? My parents always nag me about not bringing you over more,"

Eren had a small smile, Edgar's parents were charms (How the hell did Edgar happen with parents like that?), "Yeah, that's fine. Tomorrow?"

Edgar nodded and, after looking around and finding nobody near, he leaned in, kissing Eren on the cheek, "See you then, babe,"

Eren went home feeling good. Great, even.

The next day, he didn't feel as good about their study session.

Edgar had been twitchy all day, snapping at Eren every time he asked what was up. Eventually, Eren tried to call off the study session. Edgar's reply, in short, was not good.

_"Please, I'm not going to continue toting around a stupid boyfriend around like dead weight for shits and giggles. Now piss off, I need some quiet time,"_

Eren went to study.

Levi didn't sleep that night.

~

That went on for nine months before Edgar called quits. Eren was upset then, but, now;

Good fucking riddance, god bless his sweet mother's soul.

~

Thus ended Eren's 'moody' phase and, once again, the house had regained its peace

From then on, Eren was careful with who he spent his time with and never put himself in that type of situation again.

He used his experience to help other young, flourishing gays to find their own way to the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow and maybe if he got a boyfriend out of it later, well, he wasn't going to complain.

And he might've become a bit more than a boyfriend and might've kind of sort of taken the Ackerman name, at some point.

But, I mean, semantics, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE.
> 
> I know I haven't been updating this as much as I'd like to be, and a lot of you were suuuuuper nice last time when I explained that it was because my anxiety was getting better and I love you guys for that :D 
> 
> There have been some really sweet comments that I've been getting during my times of not uploading and they inspired me to work to finish this one, but I'm kind of running out of ideas so, as always, **Prompts are always welcome**
> 
> (There are like two of you who have said prompts and I just haven't been able to write them yet, I'm sorry, I'll write them if it's the last thing I do, I promise)


End file.
